The Will
by RatedRCouture
Summary: Vince had a will.It states Shane and Stephanie will both run the WWE.On one condition,for the summer there will be a RAW GM that he chose.Never did anyone think she would be 18 or to have a Hardy fall in love with her.Follows Vince is dead storyline.
1. Chapter One

Title: The Will.

Rating: M (For cursing and…cursing, lol)

Genre: Drama/Romance

Summary: Vince had a will. It states Shane and Stephanie will both run the WWE. On one condition, for the summer there will be a RAW GM that he chose. Never did anyone expect her to be 18 or to have a superstar fall in love with her.

Disclaimer: I only own Elizabeth. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

A/n: Takes place at the start of the summer of 2007.

Chapter One:

"What! You can't be serious?" Stephanie Levesques screamed ferociously as she stood up in an air-conditioned conference room. Her light brown hair was to the side, a bang grazing her eyebrow.

The person who she screamed at put his head down and reread the file he held in his hands to himself. "It's not me who's serious…it's your father."

"What does he know? He's dead!" Shane McMahon yelled, talking for the first time. His wife's hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Calm down, now…can you please finish reading my husband's will?" Linda McMahon asked crossing her right leg over her left one.

The lawyer nodded. "From where I left off?"

Linda thought for a second, but her daughter interrupted her. "NO! Start at the top of the paragraph before my interruption."

Once again, he nodded. "Alright, Mrs. Levesques.

_Next we bring it to the company. Where I've made my millions and went from rags to riches. I have faith in all my employees and hope that they'd be in good hands. Which is why, I am leaving the company to my wife Linda, my only son Shane and my lovely daughter Stephanie. Yet, there is something that I need to confess. Something that can make me or break me – hell, something that could do both. Shane and Stephanie you are not alone…you have a sister."_

The lawyer looked at Stephanie as they were getting close to the part where she became livid.

"_She was conceived of a one night stand and shall be given a chance – just like you both to be crowned on the thrown of McMahon royalty. In order for you both to become the owners of the World Wrestling Entertainment, your sister has to be the General Manager of RAW for the whole summer. She will own profits in the money that is made for the World Wrestling Entertainment for all of her generations of family. Hopefully one day you will accept her…one day soon. Her name is Elizabeth Zyler and Linda knows where to reach her. But, don't worry because just like you both, she doesn't know she's a McMahon."_

"This is crazy!" Stephanie yelled, standing up. "I could be at home with Aurora and Paul right now, but no I'm listening to this bull shit about some fuckin' sister that I know nothing about!"

Linda stood and looked at the lawyer. "Can you excuse us please?"

The lawyer nodded and left the room.

Shane stood as well. "Can you excuse us, Marissa?"

Marissa kissed Shane on the lips and left the room.

"What the fuck is going on?" Shane asked looking at his mother.

"You have a sister Elizabeth Zyler."

"But mom, we'd know if you were pregnant! How old is she?" Stephanie asked curious.

"Why'd you give her up?" Shane spoke. "How could you give up your daughter?"

"Stephanie, Shane…I never gave up my daughter. Elizabeth isn't my child."

"So…she isn't a McMahon!" Stephanie asked, gritting her teeth together. She knew what Linda meant but couldn't face it. Shane put his arm protectively around his sister.

"She is, she just isn't my daughter."

"Then she isn't a full McMahon…we will never accept this." Shane replied. "Did dad…did he…"

"It was a one night stand and it was 19 year's ago. Elizabeth is 18. She has no idea that she's a McMahon and she doesn't watch wrestling."

"How'd you know?"

"She lives in a home and they don't have cable." Linda paused. "And well, she's going to get kicked out soon as she's 18."

"I don't even want to know how you know this. I won't agree to this."

"You have to…" Linda spoke sadly, she looked down as a single tear fell from her eye.

"Mom…I…"

"Make this work…for me?"

"How are we going to tell her?" Shane asked curiously.

"How the hell are we going to tell the superstars?" Stephanie blurted out, not even caring about Elizabeth.

Linda looked towards the ceiling. "Vince, I hope you are sure about this…"

----

A/n: Yes, this is the repost. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

"Elizabeth!" someone shook the sleeping girl in the bed.

"What?" Elizabeth grumpily replied.

"Someone's here for you."

"Tell them…I'm dead."

"I can't do that, just get your ass up." Elizabeth groaned and sat up in the bed. Her brown hair was messy and in a bun, her blue eyes shinned and her face was round. The girl stood up and yawned. She stood at 5'11".

"Get clean, Elizabeth."

"Who's here first, Mary?"

"Some people for you."

"If they are truly here for me they won't care how I look. I'm going like this." Elizabeth was in her Tweety PJ bottoms with a white muscle shirt. She was wearing a black bra which showed.

"Go wear something presentable, then."

"Nope." Elizabeth smiled as she began to walk downstairs. The house where she was in was a group home and it was really dirty and messy. Elizabeth didn't care though, she liked it this way. This was the home she knew and where she always wanted to be. Even though she knew it wasn't possible.

As she went downstairs she went into the lounge where they always sent people who were here to meet the kids. Elizabeth just figured it was her social worker like always. It was about 8 in the morning and she knew nobody was up at this time because they weren't supposed to get waken up until 8:30.

Elizabeth looked around the room, sitting on a couch was three people she didn't recognize. She stared at them…they looked so…clean. She scrunched up her nose.

"Elizabeth, these are the McMahons."

"Okay, that's nice, babe. Who's here to talk to me?"

"They are…" Mary replied.

"No seriously." Elizabeth turned back to look at them with disgust. "They're so…clean."

"We can hear you, you know?"

"Don't care. Who are you people?" Elizabeth rudely replied.

"This is my mom, Linda and _my _brother Shane. And I." she paused looking Elizabeth up and down. "I'm Stephanie McMahon-Levesques."

"That explains so much. You're a rich bitch, I bet. Don't know why you people wanna talk to me…you're wasting my time. Just say what you need to say and leave." Elizabeth folded her arms and blinked.

"You're my sister. My father is your father and well…you are going to be General Manager at my dad's company."

"Don't you mean our daddy?" Elizabeth replied in a baby voice, laughing. "I don't believe that mess for a minute. It's a lie."

"It's the truth." Shane spoke.

"It's retarded."

"It is…the truth, Elizabeth. You are Elizabeth McMahon."

Elizabeth was silent. She looked at them wide eyed. Were they serious? Ha, she couldn't believe that mess. Could she? Was she really a McMahon. This sucked, she was sure that they were kidding two minutes ago. Yet, why would they waste their time talking to her if it wasn't truth?

"Okay, so I'm Elizabeth McMahon…parents are….?"

"Vince McMahon, our father….and your whore mother is dead."

"Stephanie!" Linda screamed at her daughter.

"You know what? I don't want any part of this. Are you telling me that your dad had an affair with a woman who's 'posed to be my mother?"

"Yes."

"Well don't take that shit out on me because he couldn't keep his dick in his pants. Gah, just get out of here." Elizabeth turned.

"Look, I'm sorry. Please, just…come work and for two months only! If you do…we'll buy you a house and…do anything you want us to." Stephanie blurted out again.

Shane looked at her like crazy. The WWE meant so much to them and if they had to do anything Elizabeth asked them to do just so they can get it in the will than so be it.

Elizabeth turned. "What will I be doing?"

"For two months….you will be the General Manger of RAW."

"RAW?"

"Wrestling. WWE."

"Wrestling…?"

"Professional wrestling."

"Not interested."

"You get to travel. Everything's paid for. You get spending money, new wardrobe….SHOPPING!" Stephanie exclaimed with fake happiness. Why was it hard for them to get the girl to be GM for two months? Anyone would kill for the opportunity.

"Okay…." Elizabeth replied. "Fine, but I get to run it how I want to."

"Okay, whatever." Stephanie rolled her eyes.


	3. Chapter Three

A/n: Because I am so stupid I didn't paste all of chapter two into the chapter. Yeah, so you'll get it with Chapter Three (I wondered why chapter Two was so small in words). Sorry about that. You don't need to go back to read Chapter Two to understand this one.

----

**RAW:**

Elizabeth rolled her eyes she was going to be introduced to the superstars tonight on air. They had no clue about her. As far as she knew the only superstar who knew was Triple H. She began pacing around in the office she was locked in until the show started. Locked in…wow, it sounded like she was an animal.

She couldn't believe she was doing this. The previous day, she had been sent out on a shopping spree and picked up new clothes. She was wearing black Tripp pants with red trim with chains on it, also she had on a Trick Vanilla fairy tank top and she had on her Cherry checkered slip on Vans.

The door opened.

"Elizabeth!" Shane yelled looking at her. "You look horrible…Stephanie is going to freak when she sees what you're wearing."

"Well…let the whore freak then, huh? That's what she's good at…freaking everyone."

Shane didn't comment, he proceeded onto what he was going to say when he entered. "Liz."

"Don't fucking call me that. You're lucky I'm letting you call me Elizabeth. I go by Z. Okay?"

He rolled his eyes. "Elizabeth,"

"You are an ass."

"No kidding….I was thinking the same about you."

"I'm not an ass I'm a bitch who tell it like it is."

"The superstars are going to be around the ring standing on the aprons when RAW starts. We want you to be able to see the entire RAW superstars who you'll be working with."

"Okay…when does the show start?"

"In 5minutes, the superstars are making there way out to the ring now. Stephanie and I will be out there and introduce you."

"It's clear now, Shane…all of the superstar's are out there." Replied Stephanie coming into the room. She froze when she saw Elizabeth.

"Remind me to never let you go shopping by yourself again. What the hell are you wearing?"

"Clothes."

"They look like they came out of a bad vampire movie."

"You look like you came out of a Barbie box." Elizabeth giggled. "You even have the boobs."

Stephanie turned in a huff and walked out the door.

"Come on." Shane replied, Elizabeth rolled her eyes and followed him.

As they made there was to the gorilla. Stephanie turned and looked Elizabeth up and down in disgust.

"Like what you see?" Elizabeth smiled sweetly.

"Do you want me to answer that?"

"Only if I can throw up from the sound of your voice."

Stephanie was silent.

"Aww, sounded like a fair deal to me." Elizabeth looked down at her black pained nails.

Stephanie's music began to play and she walked out with Shane by her side.

Elizabeth watched on a monitor that was there.

----

A microphone was handed to Shane and Stephanie as she looked at all the RAW superstars standing on the apron.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. My dad requested in his will…that there will be a new General Manager of RAW. Only for two months." Shane spoke.

He was about to speak when Stephanie cut him off.

"And I don't know what the hell he was thinking!" she yelled. "This girl is a bitch, she's horrible. Ugly and terrible."

"Without further ado…please welcome. ELIZABETH!"

----

Chapter Three:

Bleeding Mascara by Atreyu began to blast thru the arena.

_A wraith with an angel's body _

_A demon with a smile of gold _

_You soulsucker _

_I won't become like you _

_A killer with the perfect weapons, crystal eyes, and a heart of coal _

_You soulsucker _

_I won't lose myself in you _

_Look how pretty she is when she falls down _

_Now there is no beauty in bleeding mascara _

_Lip are quivering like a withering rose _

_She's back again _

_What the fuck do you think love means? _

_It's much more than words and feelings sucking me dry _

_Is my marrow that sweet? _

_Your dead lovers have left a trail of broken hearts and misspent hopes _

_Sucking them dry _

_Does their marrow taste of sweetness, sweetness? _

_I hope you choke _

_Look how pretty she is when she falls down _

_Now there is no beauty in bleeding mascara _

_Lip are quivering like a withering rose _

_She's back again_

Elizabeth walked thru the curtain as the fans didn't know what to do for the girl they never seen before in their life. The arena was silent and the only thing playing was her theme. As she gazed at the face of the crowed she could tell they were shocked, maybe they were expecting someone old and wrinkly? She stopped at the end of the ramp and looked at the superstars who just looked at her in shock and some in disgust.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and walked over to the steps. Some guys moved out of the way so she could get in between the ropes.

Once she was in the ring, Stephanie held out her microphone.

Elizabeth stared at it. Was she supposed to talk? She felt so insecure. Man, how could these people do this for a living?

"Take the microphone." Shane talked into his microphone.

She did as she was told. "Well, damn. Ordering me around. I didn't know I was supposed to say anything. But…since the ring is mine for the moment. Might as well. I'm like, my big sis introduced, Elizabeth. McMahon."

The superstars gasped and the audience was silent. Was she serious?

"I know…I don't exactly have the whole…." She looked at Stephanie and Shane. "Clean look down, but oh well."

Elizabeth looked towards the crowed and around at all the superstars. "I would like to be called Z."

Shane and Stephanie rolled there eyes.

"Sooo…..any questions?" Elizabeth couldn't help but feel like this was really awkward.

Elizabeth noticed a girl with her hair in a pretty yet ugly style, raised her hand. She walked over to the girl and handed her the mic.

"Yeah…sweetie, how old are you? I don't want a little girl telling me what to do." She handed the microphone to Elizabeth.

"You don't have to worry about that…because I'm not little." Elizabeth replied glaring at the girl. "Look, whatever your name is…don't get jealous because I'm young and beautiful while you're just...well, let's not go there."

The fans laughed as did some of the superstars. "Anyways...any more questions? Please, make them fast….I do need to get on with my life."

Another diva raised their hand. Elizabeth walked over to the blonde. "Hi, I'm Jillian you might have heard of me by my singing skills, but…I wanted to know if you wanted to hear me sing?"

Elizabeth groaned. "Should I be worried? Whatever Barbie, show me what cha got."

Jillian got into the ring and took the microphone from Elizabeth.

"Y_ou know you want meeee!!!!!!_

_You can't take your eyes away from meeee!!_

_I'm the hottest thing since slice bread!_

_And when the boys see me they turn red!_

_OH! every day I wanna runawayyyy!!!_

_From the boys they only wanna playy!!_

_WOH OH OH OOOOOH!!!!!!!!!" _Jillian sung. Elizabeth snatched the microphone from her.

"Woh oh oh… no!" Elizabeth shook her head. "Sweetie, I said show me what cha got…not what you don't have. You can go back where you were. Wow, I feel like I'm sitting thru a rerun of William Hung's American Idol Audition."

Stephanie tried not to laugh. The fans didn't try to and neither did the superstars.

"Look, I'm not here to embarrass anybody…I'm just here to be GM of RAW or whatever just for the summer. Ya know? Before like last week I never knew people took professional wrestling seriously, because I know damn well I didn't. And well, I'm a run this how I see fit. Now, I've wasted some of my time and some of your action. Though, I wouldn't call watching dudes in Speedos in ugly positions action."

"Elizabeth!" Shane yelled. "Don't insult wrestling."

"Just because wrestling is in your blood doesn't mean I have to like it. I have my own opinions. I never asked to be in this ring right now. Especially to get stuck with y'all rich stuck up asses as my relatives."

Stephanie glared at her sister and was going to attack her when Shane held her back.

Elizabeth smirked and dropped the microphone. Her music played. She got out of the ring and walked up the ramp without looking back.

----

Elizabeth began to walk around the arena, bored out of her mind.

"Hey!" someone called, she turned around and noticed it was the girl who she dissed in the ring.

"What do you want?"

"I don't appreciate what happened in the ring,"

"I don't appreciate you talking to me. Now tell me, who the hell are you?"

"My name is Melina."

"Well, Melina. You better get the hell out my face because I don't care what you think. I'm like your boss, I can fire your sorry ass. Now go some fucking where!"

"I hate you."

"Good, that means I'm doing my job." Elizabeth smiled at the Diva. "Bye, now." Elizabeth began to walk forward. Soon she arrived at a door marked Men's Locker room.

"Yo," a voice called from behind Elizabeth. She groaned, not again, she turned. "You're not thinking about going in there are you?"

"So what if I am?"

"I'd say you are a perverted freak."

Elizabeth laughed. "I am not going in there."

"Good, Shorty."

"Hey, don't call me Shorty."

"My bad, you prefer Z, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, don't expect anyone to call you that."

"And, why not?"

"You're the boss lady. You're either Miss. McMahon or Elizabeth. Never Z."

"Well, that sucks."

"I know."

"You know who I am…who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor of Thuganomics," he then patted the title that was on his shoulder. "WWE Champ, John Cena." He held out his hand.

"Interesting. I'm…you already know who I am." She put her hand to his, he than kissed her hand. "Wow, you are so charming and so not my type." She took her hand away from his.

The locker room door opened. John and Elizabeth both looked to see Ken Kennedy.

"Cena, didn't know you talked to pretty ladies."

Elizabeth blushed. John looked at her than to Kennedy.

"Kennedy, didn't know you thought ladies were pretty." John remarked.

Elizabeth giggled. "Guys, calm down. Kennedy, thanks saying I'm pretty. But flattery doesn't work. You know, Kennedy. You should feel so lucky right now."

"And why is that?"

"Not just you, you too, Cena." John looked at Elizabeth in confusion. "You both have the honor of being in the first match that I'd ever make in my GM career. The WWE Champion John Cena vs. Kennedy!"

"That's MRRRRRR. Kennnnnnnnnnnnedddddddy. Ken-ne-dy!"

"Good for you." She patted his shoulder. "By the way, boys. That match is next. Go get ready." She laughed as she walked away.

----

Elizabeth sat in her office watching RAW and finding herself incredibly bored. She had a drawing on her desk which it was of a superhero. Since she could remember, Elizabeth always like drawing and writing. Those were her passions and what she wanted to do in life. She looked at the TV screen. They were showing something that had happened moments ago. Apparently Randy Orton had just lost his match against Santino Marella. Elizabeth laughed and looked back down to her drawing.

Suddenly the locker room door was thrown opened. She looked up. An angry Randy Orton walked into the room.

"May I help you?" she blinked.

"Yes, you may help me." He mocked. "I want a match with Santino Marella next week for his title!"

"Why?" Elizabeth questioned. "You just had a match with him. Don't you remember?"

"Yes, I remember." He glared at her.

"And who won that match?" Elizabeth stood up and walked to the front of her desk and stood in front of Randy. Their bodies were touching as they were so close.

Randy was silent, he stared at her, she could tell there was lust in his eyes.

"Randy." She leaned her head close to his, their lips inches away. "I need personal space, so back up."

Randy didn't listen, he kissed her. Elizabeth gave into the lust and kissed back. Their tongues mashing together in the heat of passion.

Stephanie opened the door to her sister's office, she was with Ron Simmons and there were cameras following her. She gasped at the scene before her. Randy was kissing her baby sister. She noticed that they were leaning on the desk and almost everything was knocked off of it. They didn't acknowledge her. She turned and walked out the room going to find Shane.

Ron Simmons looked around than at the camera in a 'wtf' kind of way. "…DAMN!" he screamed.

Elizabeth and Randy broke away from each other and looked at Ron Simmons and the camera. Randy backed away from Elizabeth as she bit her bottom lip.

"Well…I'll see you later, Randy."

"Yeah…" he looked her up and down smiling. "Later."

"Oh and, you can have the match next week." Elizabeth matted down her hair and her clothes.

"Thanks…"

"No problem." He then left.

Elizabeth blushed and smiled, than started giggling.

The locker room door opened again. Shane and Stephanie walked into the room. They glared at her.

"What can I do you for?"

"Do us for? Can you use proper English?" Stephanie snapped.

"I can, I just choose not to."

"What do you want?"

"I just saw you making out with Randy fuckin' Orton on National TV!"

"Still not seeing your point." They glared at her.

"Why do you care? I hate you, and you hate me. Let me fuck up my life now. Okay?"

"No, not okay! You are our responsibility."

"No I'm not, you don't know nothing about me."

They were silent.

"You're not my parents, you can't tell me what to do. I'm GM for the whole summer, I'm going to run things how I see fit."

"By making out with Randy Orton?"

"If I want to than so be it!" Elizabeth turned and stormed out of the room.

----

It was the end of the show and Elizabeth was sitting in the catering area in the far corner away from everyone. She had her iPod on and was listening to Saving Jane's song "Imperfection". She couldn't help but to feel that song described her. She listened to the lyrics and leaned her head on the table.

_Pretty is as pretty does,_

_But pretty's not my thing._

_This is what you get._

_This is who I am._

_Take me now or leave me_

_Any way you can._

_Sometimes I trip and fall_

_But I know where I stand._

_And if you're thinking about changing my direction,_

_Don't mess with imperfection._

She felt like screaming that out loud.

She felt something shadowing above her, she looked up when someone sat down. She took off her ear phones and turned off her iPod.

"Elizabeth, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah…Elizabeth."

"I'm, Jeff."

"Cool…so, what do you want?"

Jeff chuckled. "Well, I wanted to meet you."

"You wanted…to meet me? And why is that?"

"People say you're a bitch…"

"That's what the say, don't believe the hype."

"I don't." he stood. "That's why I came to find out for myself."

"And….what's your verdict? Am I a bitch?"

He looked Elizabeth up and down. "No, just someone who's willing to fight for what she wants."

"Interesting…and, do you know what I want?"

"To be loved." He than turned and walked away.

Elizabeth smiled and watched him walk away.


	4. Chapter Four

A/n: So, Vince has an illegitimate child eh? That's awesome. If her name is Elizabeth I'm suing, lol. Just playing. I was at RAW live (Yes, I am from the Great City of Buffalo) and it was greatness. I got to see my Boo Carlito! Since this story is behind and you probably don't know who are champions…here is the list: Intercontental: Santino, WWE Champ: John Cena, Women's Title: Melina, Tag Team: Cade & Murdoch.

Chapter Four:

It was the next week on RAW and Elizabeth couldn't be anymore bored. RAW hadn't even started yet, but here she was. She was going to be opening the show and announcing the matches this week and that the person who impressed her the most would be getting a title shot against John Cena at the Great American Bash which was two weeks away. She was waiting by the gorilla, which she couldn't understand why they called it a gorilla.

"You're on in…5…4…3…2…1"

Her music played and she walked down to the ring.

"Please welcome…Raw General Manager for the summer…Z." Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock that someone really called her Z, she hadn't expected it after what Shane and Stephanie said.

Lilian handed Elizabeth the microphone. "Thanks." Lilian smiled and got out the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the fans cheered. She wasn't used to this kind of thing so she immediately got knots in her stomach. "Tonight, every match that will be wrestled…" she paused and took a deep breath, she started to get nervous. "Will be taken into account…as, a new number one contender for the WWE Championship for the Great American Bash will be determined at the end of the night. As well as a Woman's, Intercontinental and Tag Team contender for the Bash."

She was about to speak again when this strange music began to play. That's when she seen a heavy set guy came out with an ugly guy by his side. The fans booed. She looked confused, but didn't leave the ring.

He got into the ring and walked closer to her but she didn't back down. She raised her eyebrow. "Can I help you? Don't know if you've noticed, but you kind of interrupted me."

He began to shout at her in a language she didn't understand.

"Hey! Hey!" she screamed back. "Watch that tone, dude! Look, who are you and what the hell can I help you with? Ya know what, I don't care. Don't ever interrupt me again! And because you did, you'll have to learn the hard way. Tonight you have a match. And since you're so huge, it's going to be a…a…" Elizabeth paused, she couldn't think of anything. "Five on one match!" she yelled to him. "Now, you can take you and your ass out of my ring so I can announce the other matches for tonight!"

Umaga glared at her before he did what he was told.

"Sorry about that Ladies and Gentlemen. Okay, the matches for tonight as are followed: A DIVA over the top rope battle royal, all divas will participate besides the WWE Women's Champion, Melina. Randy Orton vs. Santino for the Intercontinental title. My only words to you, Santino are to prove you just didn't get lucky and have fifteen minutes of fame."

Elizabeth was about to speak again when Shane McMahon's music began to play. He walked out followed by Stephanie. He had a microphone in his hand.

"Elizabeth, you don't need to tell the fans these matches. They can find out for themselves!"

"Well, the way I figured it Shane is that since they're watching the show they should know what's going to happen. That way, if it sucks, they can leave now and not waste their time…kinda like I am."

"Elizabeth!" Stephanie spoke. "Just go back stage and be General Manager. Oh, and no kissing superstars."

"Superstars…like Randy? Trust me doll face, he's nothing special. I've kissed better. Way better." She smirked before dropping the microphone and walking to Stephanie. The sisters had a stare down before Elizabeth made her way to the back.

"You kissed better, huh?" a pissed off Randy asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Elizabeth replied. "Are you mad?"

"Uh lets see, spoiled little Elizabeth McMahon just said I was a bad kisser. Not mad at all."

"Actually, I said you were nothing special. Not exactly bad, hun. And spoiled… me? Please, I'm stuck with Stephanie and Shane for siblings. I have a dead father. Hmm, I wouldn't say I'm spoiled at all."

"That's the way you see it, not everyone around here. McMahon, I'd watch your back if I were you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you want to talk about lucky and 15 minutes of fame…that's you, that's what you have. Don't you get it? Once you're finished being GM nobody in the WWE or any of the fans, not even your own family would want anything to do with you."

"You're probably right about that Randy, but I don't care."

"You say that now…but in the end…you will."

"Orton!" a voice called walking towards them. Elizabeth and Randy turned.

"Cena."

"You guys aren't going to fight are you?"

"Fight?" John chuckled. "Why would I fight my best friend?"

"You guys are friends?"

"Yeah." Randy replied, raising an eyebrow. "You know…wrestling isn't real right."

Elizabeth looked confused as she gave a nervous laugh. "Of course I knew that. Like, who doesn't?"

John laughed. "Wrestling is fake, Z."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I know, John."

She began to walk away from them.

"Hey, Z!" John called, she turned to face him.

"Tonight…some of us are getting together and going out. Want to come?"

She looked down. "I'm 18 John."

"You're with us, we can get you in."

"Really?"

"Yea, so you in?"

"Uh, I'll get back to you."

"Okay, bye sexy." He replied, walking away with Randy.

Her eye's widened at what he said. She froze….did he call her sexy? She turned before walking away.

Later that night she sat in her office typing on her new laptop while listening to J.R and King commentate on RAW.

"Elizabeth!" the door burst opened and someone walked in. "I want a match tonight. My fans need to see Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Kennedyyyyyyyyyy…."

"Lo---."

"Ah, ah." He cut her off, she raised her eyebrow. "Kennedy. You may speak now."

"Look, Kennedy…Kennedy. I only have one match open tonight. Do you want it?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good, better get ready. It's next."

"Who will I, Mrrrrr."

"If you say Kennedy one more time…you're fired."

"Ah, I can see Vince coming out in you already."

"Shut up! You're facing Umaga with your four partners: Carlito, Charlie Hass, Shelton Benjamin and Jeff Hardy. Now, you can leave and don't for get to have fun."

He glared. "I'll take that match, but don't expect flowers."

"What the….fuck? I hate flowers."

Before Kennedy could say anything he regret, he left the room.

----

"But Santino! The title doesn't make the man, the man make the title!" Maria yelled back to Santino.

"You don't 'stand Maria." Santino replied rolling the 'r' with his accent. "I am a loser. That's how people look me."

"That's not how I look at you Santino." She replied.

"Maria, you are too sweet, but Elizabeth was right. I am nothing but having my 15 minutes of fame. She just made me so nervous when she said that. I hate Elizabeth!" he yelled.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes before walking over to them with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Santino, look." She took a deep breath. "I did say you have your 15 minutes of fame. But, you were supposed to prove me wrong! As for the fact you hate me, I don't care."

"That's your problem." Maria whispered to her softly. "You don't care."

"I don't have a problem, bitch!" Elizabeth yelled to Maria.

Maria scoffed at being called a bitch and glared. "You're so tough but you don't like when people correct you! You hate people you don't agree with what you say."

"Your damn right I don't. Go and fuck you loser boyfriend and get out of my face or I'll fire your sorry ass!"

Maria walked away mad. Santino on the other hand grabbed Elizabeth's coffee and threw it on her.

"What the hell!" on lookers turned in her direction. Unfortunately for her, Stephanie and Shane walked over.

"What happened here?" Stephanie demanded.

"He poured coffee on me!" Elizabeth yelled.

"What?" Shane asked. He looked at Santino. "Did you pour coffee on my little sister?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened at what Shane said…little sister…wow. That was a bit too much, yet he said it with ease. Did he really feel that way?

"Yes, I did. But, she insulated my Maria!"

"Your Maria?" Stephanie spat. "Please, Santino, she is a woman not an object!" Stephanie glared at him before taking her hand and smacking him dead in the face. Her famous slap that she was so famous for. "You're fired!"

Elizabeth was surprised with the power in Stephanie's voice. Stephanie turned to Elizabeth. "I got some clothes you can borrow. Let's go." Stephanie grabbed her little sister's arm.

"Stephanie, I can get dressed myself. Alright?" Elizabeth walked away.

Stephanie stared at her. Shane turned to his sister.

"I can't believe she still acts like this after what we did for her."

"Who can blame her, Steph? I don't like her and neither do you."

"Wouldn't daddy want us to get along though, pretend we like her?"

"Steph, tell me you…don't actually think of her as a sister? She's not our sister. She's not a McMahon."

"Me, Shane?" Stephanie grabbed Shane's arm. "Did you pour coffee on my little sister?"

"I was protecting her and having authority in my voice. Making sure people don't think they could disrespect the McMahon name."

"Shane!..." Stephanie was silent.

"What?"

"Nothing…" she shook her head. "Just nothing."

----

"That was not cool." Carlito told Elizabeth as she was in her office going thru Stephanie's bag. Elizabeth had told Carlito what happened after he came and asked why Santino was fired.

"I know, well…next time I know to bring a change of clothes."

Carlito laughed. "Definitely, being a beautiful General Manager on RAW seems to have its disadvantages sometimes."

Elizabeth stopped what she was doing and looked at Carlito. "There you guys go again. God, what do you want? A title match or something?"

"Okay, clam down. I don't want anything. Geese, why would you think that?"

"Uh, isn't it obvious?" Elizabeth pulled a light blue tank top from Stephanie's bag. She turned it to the side.

"Would I ask if it was obvious?"

"Guess not, but Carlito. Honestly, either I am going crazy, getting pitied of you wrestlers are blind. Seriously, first John Cena says I'm sexy and now you come with this beautiful mess."

Carlito gave a chuckle. "You aren't going crazy, Carlito doesn't give out pity and if I was blind, I think I'd completely miss if I spat apple in people's faces. Liz, why can't you accept that you are beautiful." He watched as she laid the shirt on the couch and looked for some pants.

"Let me think, because I'm not. Ha, that was easier than expected. Look Carlito, I don't want to have this chat with you."

"Okay, okay, okay."

Elizabeth turned to Carlito. "All she has are short skirts in here!"

"Then wear a skirt."

"How about…not! Carlito, ugh! She is like a horrible evil Barbie! Look, I need like a new everything and I'm sticky. Man! I can't stand Santino!"

"Go and see if the DIVAs can lend you something, it's only 10:25."

"Okay, then. Gah, but they're going to have me dressed like a whore!" Elizabeth grabbed Stephanie's light blue tank top and left her locker room.

----

"Hey, ladies…" she asked as she walked into the room, they all looked at her. "I know you're all don't know me…but I sort of need to borrow some clothes if possible."

The divas were silent, but the brown haired diva walked forward and smiled. "I'm Alexis, but please call me Mickie. It'll be easier to remember."

"Okay, I'm Elizabeth or Z."

Mickie smiled. "These other girls are Beth, Jillian, Maria, Candice and Melina."

"Hey, ladies."

"Hey, thanks for making that awesome match!" Beth spoke. "I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to wrestling today. There is only one female match every Monday. I miss being in the ring."

"No problem." Elizabeth smiled sincerely. "Uh, I need your guys help. I need to borrow some clothes, I got coffee spilled on me and well, I have to go down to the ring to announce the number one contenders later and well…nothing to wear."

"That's why you bring back up." Melina sneered.

"Well, I'm new to this. Damn, cut me a fucking break!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Don't mind Melina. She's like this daily." Spoke the soft voice of Candice.

"Yeah…oh, and yes you can borrow some clothes." The blonde she known as Jillian spoke.

"Thanks, ladies."

----

Once Elizabeth walked out of the Women's Locker room showers, dressed the Diva's eyes were all on her.

"Okay, how do I look?" She questioned. She was led to a mirror by a silent Mickie. She stared at her reflection. She was wearing Stephanie's blue tank top, a jean skirt that barely covered her ass, and she had on her black high heel knee high boots.

"Wow." She spoke.

"You look hot!" Mickie gushed.

"I look…like a sluttish Barbie doll. I feel like such a sell out. This isn't my style at all."

"Come on, it's just for tonight. Besides, you have to go to the ring in a little over 10 minutes. Let us do your hair and make up!" Jillian announced as Beth led Elizabeth to a chair. Elizabeth sat in it.

In no time her hair was put straight down with the ends in curls.

"Cute!" Maria spoke for the first time since Elizabeth walked into the room. She was mad at Elizabeth for getting Santino fired, yet she knew she'd get over it and didn't want to get fired next.

"Thanks." Elizabeth stood. "I feel so naked."

Beth laughed.

"Guess I better go, thank you guys so much for this!" Elizabeth remarked before going out the room with a run as she was late.

"Hey, Elizabeth. Looking hott!" Cody Rhodes replied as she ran passed him.

"Thanks!" she had yelled back, not even caring that he said she was hott. She stopped as she made it to the gorilla. "Hott?" she questioned as what he said came into her mind. She had no idea who she even passed as she never met him.

"Ms. McMahon, you're on in a minute."

Elizabeth nodded.

-----

Elizabeth's music hit and she came out. The fans gasped as she walked down to the ring. She was completely dressed differently. She was handed a microphone.

"Hey, everyone…I know, I'm dressed differently. I'm like a complete sell out, but it wasn't by choice. I had got coffee spilt on me and it's apparent to me now that when you work here you need a second set of clothes. I made a memo of that." She laughed. "Okay, so onto business. The reason I'm out here is to announce who will be facing who at the Great American Bash, two weeks away. Okay, for the WWE Tag Team titles, currently held by Cade and Murdoch will be… Cryme Tyme!" she announced. The fans cheered.

"The Intercontental title will be a Triple Threat Match… the newly and current champion Randy Orton will be facing Jeff Hardy and Carlito in a hardcore match! Now, onto the Women's title, current champion Melina will be facing… Mickie James. Now, the big match which will be held in a steal cage!" the fans cheered. "It will be…WWE Champion John Cena vs. Mr. Kennedy!" the fans cheered. "Kennedy."

-----

Once RAW was off air Elizabeth was in the catering area typing away on her laptop while listening to her Ipod. Saliva's 'Bleed for me' was playing.

"Z? Z? Elizabeth?" a voice asked, trying to get the GM's attention. "Liz!" the voice yelled.

Elizabeth looked up and smiled. She took off her earplugs. "Sorry, I was in the zone."

The person laughed. "Sit down if ya like."

"Thanks, RAW was really good."

"Thanks, the fans really loved you."

"Definitely. I love this job."

"You can have mine if you want a promotion, Lilian."

Lilian giggled. "I'll pass. I'd hate giving people orders or firing people. One thing I know is to be a superstar in this business you have to have heart. And I'm not going to crush someone's dreams."

Elizabeth looked down to her laptop and thought of Santino.

"Don't feel bad for Santino, no offence but everyone agrees. He has his 15 minute of fame."

"You know about Santino?"

"Yea, new travels fast around here."

"Thanks for the memo."

"Anytime, so John says you may go out with us?"

"Yea, I'm thinking about it. Don't know if I want to go though."

"You should, I'm going, Jeff's going, John, Randy, the divas lots of us. It'll be a party!" she giggled again.

"I still don't know. The only dancing I'm good at is moshing…"

"It'll be fun."

"I still don't know, Lil."

"What if…I could guarantee you a dance with Jeff Hardy?"

"I'd say we have a club to get to."

"Then let's go. Alright, I just need to drop off my laptop and Ipod with Steph and Shane don't want to lose it."

"Okay, I'll be here."

"Thanks." Elizabeth stood and saved her file before turning off her laptop and grabbing her Ipod and going to her locker room. She heard two loud voices coming from the room and decided to listen.

"Shane! I'm telling you…we should tell her."

"Stephanie, she doesn't need to know."

"She does. Come on, if she knew that we're basically using her to get the company into our hands then she wouldn't have agreed to become GM."

"Which is why we shouldn't tell her. Come on, Steph. Dad's will said we couldn't get the company without having her as GM for the summer. The whole summer! We can't ruin our lives for her. Think of our kids. She isn't a McMahon, Steph, I thought you knew that better than anyone." Before she could hear anymore Elizabeth walked away from the door and almost collided with Linda McMahon.

"Linda, can you please give this to Stephanie and Shane to take to the hotel for me?"

"Yes, dear. No problem." Linda replied. "Have a nice night."

"I'll try."

-----

"You're right Shane, she's not a McMahon, she's more than that…she's our sister!" Stephanie yelled to her brother, unknown that Elizabeth was listening. "Our baby sister!"

"Stephanie…come on. It's this company our family built."

Stephanie smacked Shane in the face. "How could you be so selfish? She's a McMahon, Shane! Elizabeth Zyler McMahon! That will never change, that will never go away!"

"You're getting too attached, Stephanie!"

"If I'm getting too attached to a little sister that I never knew than so be it. I remember when I was a teenager and wanted a little sister, I had never gotten one and now I have! Earlier when you defended her, I'd thought you wanted the same. Shane, she's a McMahon. You know it, so admit it!"

"No! I will not get attached Stephanie. In the end she will get on with her life with the money that she'll get from the company she doesn't respect."

"She doesn't know anything about it Shane! She's like a three year old who is learning as she goes."

"Stephanie!"

"No, Shane! Give her a chance. Admit it, she is Elizabeth Zyler McMahon. McMahon, Shane, McMahon!"

"What has gotten into you?"

"I had a talk with Paul last night."

"And that's the reason for you sudden craziness?" He blinked.

"No it's the reason for my realization. I can't hate her because of dad, I don't know her, Shane."

"She hates us, Steph."

"And we hated her. We can change that, here and now. We will always have her as a sister, we can't change that."

"Even if we could…you wouldn't want to."

"Your right…I wouldn't."

"Stephanie..." he sighed.

A knock was heard on the door, breaking up their conversation. In walked their mother.

"Mom…."

----

A/n: Okay, there's the chapter. Haha, not much Jeff...sorry. But his name was mentioned. He'll be in the next chapter, don't worry. Sorry it took so long for me to get this out. I hope you enjoy it. I've been writing it since about 3am it's 8:32am now. So, eh. Long ass time. Lol. I am very dedicated. REVIEW and tell me what you think. Love you all. - 2 Die is 2 Live.

A/n Jan. 10, 2008: Remember this story was written this summer, so A/ns are out dated.


	5. Chapter Five

WARNING: This chapter (Which took me from Tuesday until Sunday to complete) is 9,176 words long. And this isn't including this "Warning" or "A/ns" or "Disclaimer". I can't be held responsible for...blindness, retardedness, annoyingness and sexiness.

A/n: Woulda been posted on Sunday, but due to the fact my mom didn't pay the cable bill (which pissed me off because she had spent money on BINGO and Vodka) I had no internet. So, here it is...at last. Hope to see you all in Cyber Space - Tiffany.

Disclaimer: I only own Elizabeth, Jade and Shannon. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

-----

Chapter Five:

----

The next day, Elizabeth woke up start. The sun was shining in her eyes as she slowly sat up. She groaned as a headache started to come on. She looked around, her eyes were blurry.

"Elizabeth." Said a voice from beside her. Elizabeth looked towards him as she let out a scream.

"Tell me…I didn't sleep with you."

"You didn't sleep with me."

Elizabeth took a peak under the covers to see she was in her PJs. She pushed the covers off of herself and stood up. She regretted it immediately as she began to get dizzy. She sat down and glanced at the clock. It was 11:4am.

"Ugh!" she remarked.

"There's aspirin and water on the table. I put it there for you last night after you passed out."

Elizabeth took the pill and took a sip of the water. After a second she took another sip. "Wow, I'm still alive…shocked you didn't try to poison me."

"Now, why would I do that?"

"I don't know, Jeff. You tell me?"

"One day…" he replied. "You're going to have to learn how to trust someone."

"After over hearing that convo between Stephanie and Shane…I doubt I'd trust anyone soon."

"What happened?" Jeff asked. Elizabeth laid back into the bed and cuddled into Jeff's arms and began to tell him what happened. For some odd reason every time she was with him she'd feel safe and even though she felt safe her stomach would still flutter with butterflies.

"Damn."

"I know. If anything, I'd think Shane would come around first, not Stephanie."

"I agree…"

"Jeff."

"Yes?"

"It's like…12 O'clock."

"I know."

"We have to get out of bed."

Jeff took the cover and pulled it over his and Elizabeth's heads.

"No…we don't." he leaned forward and his lips connected with Elizabeth's.

Elizabeth who was shocked at first gave into the kiss, but soon pulled away.

"Jeff…I…I just meet you. I'm not the kind of girl that gives into guys so soon. Jeff, I don't know much about you. I…I…."

"Not ready for this?" Jeff replied and nodded. He pushed the covers off them. "I basically rushed you into kissing me…I'm sorry, Elizabeth."

"Jeff, you didn't do anything wrong." Elizabeth spoke as Jeff put on his pants (he had slept in his boxers).

"Then why does it feel that way?" Jeff asked as he looked at Elizabeth while putting on his shirt.

"Because…you were rejected?" Elizabeth spoke. Soon after Jeff left, Elizabeth got up and heard a knock at the door.

"Go away!" she screamed.

"Elizabeth!" the person knocked again. "It's me; Linda."

"Coming." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and went to answer the door. "Hello, Linda."

"Elizabeth…it's noon, dear. You should get dressed. I am going to take Stephanie and Shane out for a late lunch at two. I was wondering if you would like to come?"

Elizabeth frowned. "Um, Linda…that's so sweet, but no. I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?" Linda asked.

"Nothing's wrong. Stephanie and Shane don't like me and trust me when I say the feelings are mutual."

"They're your brother and sister. You all have to learn to like each other."

"Linda, after this…GM thing is over, I'm gone. My 15 minutes of McMahon fame will be over. Nobody will remember me. I will be nothing. I will have nothing. Sure, while I'm here I'm making money…but, I…I won't have any once this is over. I'll be like homeless."

"Elizabeth, something nobody has told you about the will is…"

"I know, I'm only GM so Shane and Stephanie could fully own the WWE. I heard them talking about it. It's nice to be informed."

"That wasn't what I was going to say." Linda spoke. She placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "Vince has made sure that you will make profits from the WWE for your life and your children's life and their grandchildren's life. You're forever a McMahon."

"That's the thing!" Elizabeth spoke to Linda. "I don't want to be."

"But you are."

"Not by choice."

Linda looked down, dismissing the situation. "If you change your mind, meet us in the lobby at two."

"Don't count on it." Elizabeth spoke as Linda walked away. Elizabeth shut her door and went into the bathroom to take a bath.

----

"I am furious!" Linda screamed at Shane and Stephanie as they looked at their mom in shock. "How could you both be so rude to your sister? Your flesh and blood."

"She's not…a McMahon, mom." Shane spoke. "I don't see what we did to her."

"She heard your conversation last night." Linda spoke in a more calm tone.

"She…did?" Shane wondered.

"Yes. Everything. You two should be ashamed."

Stephanie was silent. "Mom, we're sorry. We didn't know she was listening."

"Even if she wasn't…that doesn't make it all right."

"What do you want us to do, apologize?"

"Yes, that would be lovely. I want you to do it now and or you can do it Monday…on RAW."

"Now." Stephanie stood.

"Mom, I'm not sorry. So, basically you're telling me to lie."

"If you don't apologize right now…I will fire you."

"What? Mom, you can't."

"I can't? I have the position and job title to do so."

"But…m…mom." He stuttered.

Stephanie grabbed his arm and pulled him out the room. "Come on, bro."

----

"Stephanie!" Shane spoke to her sister as they were in the elevator. "Why are you on Elizabeth's side?"

"Because…mom is, besides I love having a little sister!"

"She hates you!"

"Yeah, I act like I hate her too. She's just new to this whole thing."

"Steph, you can't think that having her around is…joy."

"Shane, do you feel that…she's replacing Shannon?" Stephanie asked.

Shane was silent. Shannon was his little sister, or was supposed to be. 19 years ago, Linda had gotten pregnant but when she in her seventh month, she got into an accident and the baby was put into an incubator. The baby, Shannon, died an hour later.

Shane was silent as the elevator dinged. They walked out of the elevator.

"So you do?" Stephanie asked as they stood in front Elizabeth's room door.

"She's not replacing, Shannon." Shane spoke. "She's just…taking up space."

"Shane." Stephanie knocked on Elizabeth's door. Elizabeth didn't respond.

"I can't face that she's my sister because…"

"Because why?" Stephanie knocked again.

"The little sister spot is filled by you and Shannon."

"Shane, Shannon is gone…Elizabeth is here. Breathing alive. I think maybe that's why I really feel for her."

"Maybe. But, Steph…"

"Yes?"

"Why did dad abandon her?"

"We won't know, Shane. We may never know."

Shane knocked on the door this time, louder. There was still no answer.

"Elizabeth!" he called. No answer. He turned to Stephanie. "I guess we should…go."

"Yeah, we should." Stephanie replied as she and Shane walked away from the door.

----

Elizabeth looked at her self in the mirror, her iPod was in her ears and she had just gotten dressed and was now doing her hair.

"_All I ever wanted, was to be what you needed, cause something so strong, it could never be wrong. And all I can promise, is to say what I'm feeling, we've made it so long…_" she sang.

Once Elizabeth was done with her hair (which was in flowing loose curls) and makeup (blue mascara, black eyeliner, light blue eye shadow and clear lip gloss), she turned off her iPod and stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing Black Tripp lace chained pants, a blue Trick Rain Fairy tank top and Blue and White checkered slip on Vans.

After staring for a minute she left the bathroom and went over to her bed, grabbing her blue purse, throwing her iPod in it and taking her cell off the charger. She made sure that she had her hotel room key before leaving.

----

"Hey, Elizabeth!" a voice called, Elizabeth turned around to see Lilian, Candice, Mickie and Sharmell coming towards her.

"Hey, ladies." Elizabeth replied as Lilian hugged her.

"We're going to the mall, wanna come?" Mickie asked smiling at her boss.

"Uh, I'm not the shopping kinda girl."

"Aww, come on." Candice spoke. "It'll be fun."

"Plus," Sharmell spoke. "We can hook you up with someone there."

"No thanks, I'm just going to go for a drive." Elizabeth spoke. "Oh wait, no I'm not…I don't have a car."

"I have a rental car." Mickie spoke. "We're all riding in Lilian's car so you can take mine."

"Thanks!" Elizabeth replied, hugging Mickie.

Mickie laughed. "No problem."

"You have your driver's license?" Candice wondered.

"Yes, shocked?"

"Yes, how old are you anyways?"

"I'm 18." Elizabeth went into her pocket and pulled out her diver's license. "See."

"Okay, sorry. We just had to make sure."

"I get that a lot."

Mickie went into her pocket and pulled out the rental keys. "I'll show you where it is. Lilian, I'll meet you at your car."

"Okay, have fun Elizabeth. We'll have to get together later!"

----

Elizabeth parked Mickie's car in the parking lot of Staples. She walked into the store and began to look around and soon brought some blank computer disks. She then left the store, happy with her buy.

After walking around the mall for a bit, she went into the book store. She looked around for a minute before picking up a few books: "And Then There Were None" by Agatha Christie, "The Catcher and the Rye" by J. D. Salinger and "To Kill a Mockingbird" by Harper Lee.

After leaving that store she had decided to go to Hot Topic but stopped when she seen Lilian, Sharmell, Mickie and Candice in the line for Arby's at the foot court. Her stomach growled and she decided to walk over to them.

"Hey." She spoke. They turned and looked at her.

"Decided to come after all?"

"To buy some books and I was about to go to Hot Topic when I seen y'all and my stomach growled."

"Then eat with us. What do you want?"

Elizabeth glanced at the menu. "I want a chicken club salad and a chocolate milkshake." Elizabeth went into her pocket and pulled out a $10 bill. "Keep the change." She spoke.

----

Soon the girls were sitting down laughing at the table as if they were old friends.

"So, what books did you buy?" Sharmell asked.

"I brought Catcher in the Rye, And Then There Were None and To Kill a Mockingbird."

"Whoa." Candice spoke. "Don't tell me you're a book geek?"

"Hey, those are my favorite books. Besides, I love to read and learn and shit."

"Did you graduate from high school?" Mickie asked.

"Yea, I did in May. I was valedictorian."

"Are you going to college?" Lilian asked.

"College cost money. Money I didn't have. I'm sure I'll go to college one day. I really want to try to get into a fall semester this year. After this whole GM thing is done and over with."

"You mean, you aren't going to do wrestling?" Candice asked.

"Nope, wrestling isn't something I've planned on doing with my life. I just became open to it. I can't see me doing it beyond this summer."

"When you leave things are going to suck."

"Please, I'm sure Stephanie or Shane will take over as GM. This is only my 15 minutes of fame because when I leave…nobody will remember my name."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" a voice said from behind. Elizabeth turned around and smiled. "Hey, Jeff."

"Hi, beautiful." The words slipped out his mouth naturally.

"You wrestlers take too many chairs to the head." Elizabeth replied standing up and grabbing her bag and milkshake. "Talk to you ladies later."

"What do you mean by that?" Jeff asked as he followed the diva that was leaving the table and going in a different direction. Jeff followed her.

"I mean that yesterday, I was called sexy, hot and beautiful and now…beautiful again."

"It's true."

"Says you and the other horny guys." Elizabeth stopped outside Hot Topic. She walked into it, Jeff still following her.

"Did you every think that it was true?" he asked as he noticed Elizabeth looking at Glow in the Dark nail polish. She grabbed a bottle of that, neon green, and black nail polish before going over to look at the clothes.

"No, because it's not, Hardy."

"Hardy…so, we're calling each other by our last names, McMahon?"

"Jeff…I'm not a McMahon." She pulled out a pair of red stitched Tripp pants with chains on them.

"Those are nice." He spoke.

"I know." She handed them to Jeff. "Hold that."

"And, you are too a McMahon. It's in your blood. Nobody can tell you, you aren't a McMahon."

"Not even myself?"

"Not even yourself."

After picking up some more stuff Elizabeth and Jeff left Hot Topic in silence.

"Where to next?" asked Jeff.

"The park." Spoke Elizabeth.

"Okay, then." He grabbed some bags from Elizabeth.

"Jeff!" they heard someone scream, Jeff and Elizabeth turned around to see Randy and John running to catch up with them.

"Hey, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled. "Hi."

"Well, Hardy…you've reached a low. Carrying shopping bags for a female."

"Oh please." Mickie remarked from behind them. "Don't act like you didn't carry bags for Liberty."

Mickie had arrived with the girls.

"Who's Liberty?" Elizabeth questioned.

"His ex-girlfriend." Candice replied, laughing.

"Oh."

"Liberty was a special case." Randy spoke.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Guys, I really go to go."

"Okay, Elizabeth." Lilian replied. "See you at the hotel."

"Bye." Elizabeth took her bags from Jeff. "I need some Elizabeth time, we can like…hang tomorrow."

With that said, Elizabeth walked away.

"You so want her." Randy spoke.

Jeff looked at him and sighed. "That I do."

"Aww." The girls cooed.

"Yo." John replied. "If ya want her, then we have to make her heart yours."

"And…" Lilian spoke with a sparkle of mischief in her eyes. "I know just the thing."

----

Elizabeth parked in the hotel parking lot and stepped out the car, she grabbed her bags and made her way into the hotel. She had not gone to the park yet as she had forgotten her laptop in her room. As she walked into the lobby she noticed Shane and Stephanie talking to Linda, laughing with her.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes in jealousy as she tried to make her way pass them, unnoticed. But she was unsuccessful.

"Elizabeth." Linda replied.

"Hello, Linda. Shane, Stephanie." She acknowledged them.

"Elizabeth, we wanted to talk to you." Stephanie spoke.

"We want to apologize, for what you heard yesterday."

"I don't need your empty words or an apology. If you're apologizing…make it come from the heart, make it something you want to do. Not something your mommy told you to do." Elizabeth walked past them as they stayed silent. As she walked into her hotel room, she placed her bags on the floor before laying on her bed, nearly in tears. Why couldn't she be that happy? Feeling that love, living the perfect life? Why didn't she have parents like that? Why was she abandoned? What about…her mom. Was her mom still out there?

Elizabeth picked herself up and wiped her tears. This crying stuff couldn't continue. She hadn't cried in years and she was going to start now. She grabbed her laptop off the dresser before leaving the room.

----

Hours had passed and Elizabeth sat there on the park bench, typing ferociously as she listened to her iPod. One thing about Elizabeth was that she loved writing, it was her passion. It was her escape as she bounced around from foster home to foster home. She could leave her reality and go off to a fantasy world that she could create and control until her characters run amuck. But, she wasn't writing a story, she was currently writing in her "diary" that she named Jade. She felt better if it seemed she was writing to a person. Besides, there was a real Jade that she had told everything to. Jade used to be her best friend. That was until Jade had gotten a home with rich people and decided she was better than Elizabeth. Elizabeth wished she could go back and time and still be friends with Jade. But that was impossible because Jade was always two-faced. That was one of the reasons she didn't like rich people. She knew most rich people weren't like that, but she wasn't the one that was going to make the first move and give them a chance. She didn't want to feel the heartbreak of a broken friendship or any kind of ship at all.

As Elizabeth began to write more to Jade, she felt the tears roll down her cheek as she wrote about her teen years. Those were the years she hated and lived in. When she was 13, which was hell, she had been in over 54 different homes in all different states, this was the year she had lost Jade as a friend and the year she had began to loath herself. But there was much more to that year…all the stuff she wanted to forget.

"Elizabeth!" a voice called. Elizabeth looked up, she noticed for the first time that it was beginning to get black outside. She looked to the clock onto her computer which had turned to 10:52.

The person walked closer and sat down next to her. She X'ed out of her diary and then clicked save. She shut down her laptop as she looked at the face of Randy Orton.

"Hey, everyone's worried. You weren't answering your cell phone."

"I turned it off." She answered.

Randy seen the tears that were flowing down her cheek, gleaming in the light.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concerned, he touched Elizabeth's face as she wiped her tears away.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not…what's wrong, Z?"

"I hate this." Was all she said.

"Hate what?" he wondered.

"Not knowing who my mom is. I don't even know nothing about my dad besides the fact he's dead. I never even see a picture of him before."

Randy was silent. He didn't know what to say, he put his arm around Elizabeth as she cried harder.

"Why…did everyone abandon me? Randy, what's wrong with me?" she sobbed hard. Randy was still silent. "Why doesn't anyone love me?"

"Hey, hey. Don't you think that." Randy told her.

"Randy, I can't help it. It's true." Elizabeth pushed away from Randy and grabbed her laptop. She began to walk down the bike path and Randy began to follow her.

"It's not true, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth stopped and turned to Randy. "Randy, you have parents and people that love you. You grew up in a nice home where your family said 'I love yous' and got you gifts and stuff you wanted. I couldn't get stuff I wanted, much less stuff I needed. Randy, no one in my whole life has ever said those three words to me. Those words that everyone takes for granted."

Randy was at a loss for what to say, he walked forward and hugged Elizabeth. "Shhh! Shhh! It's going to be okay, Elizabeth."

"Is it?" she whispered.

"I believe so. Elizabeth, let's get out of here and get you back to the hotel. We're going to the next city in the morning."

----

That night Elizabeth laid in bed typing on her laptop about what happened with Randy. She couldn't believe she had told him all that and regretted it deeply. She heard her stomach growl because the only thing she had all day was what she had at the mall. She saved her document before shutting the computer down. She looked at the clock, it was 12:42. She sighed as she stood, she put her feet into her slippers. She put her laptop on her dresser and then threw her robe over her PJs as she grabbed her room key and opened her room door. She jumped back and gave a small scream in surprise.

"Lilian, Jeff. What are you two doing here?" Elizabeth said forcefully.

"Randy told us you were crying, he didn't tell us why. We wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine…I'm just going to find something to eat."

"This late?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, all I had today was what I ate at the mall. I'm starving." She began to walk to the elevator.

"I can take us to a McDonalds drive thru." Lilian said.

"Aww, thanks. So sweet of you."

"I'll come too." Jeff replied.

----

Elizabeth laughed as she opened her hotel room, Jeff and Lilian followed her in. Elizabeth took off her slippers and robe as she got into her bed with her food in her bag. Elizabeth now looked at the clock to see it was 1:51am.

"Gah it's so late."

"Do you mind if I crash here tonight?" Lilian asked.

"No problem. Make yourself at home."

"Well, ladies. I'll leave you two alone. I'm going to get some sleep. Don't forget to set your alarm clock. The plane comes at 11." He reminded them.

"Okay, dad. I'll set it for 8:30." She smiled at Jeff who nodded before leaving the room. Lilian got into the bed, next to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sighed as she drank from her chocolate milkshake. She pulled away from the straw suddenly.

Lilian laughed. "Brain freeze?"

Elizabeth nodded with a pain look on her face.

"Haha!" Lilian teased.

"Shut it before I throw this yummy, cold chocolate milkshake on you." Elizabeth smirked.

"You wouldn't."

"I won't?" Elizabeth laughed as she held the milkshake above Lilian's head.

"Okay, okay…you will."

"Good, though I wouldn't waste a perfect milkshake on you." Elizabeth stuck out her tongue.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep." Lilian got under the covers and laid her head upon the pillow.

Once Elizabeth finished eating, she set the alarm and then turned off the light. She got under the covers and laid there.

"Elizabeth?" Lilian whispered.

"Yes?"

"Do you…never mind."

"No, tell me."

"Do you…like Jeff?"

"Why, do you?"

"No…I was just wondering."

"I don't know. I never…I never really had these feelings before."

"Really? Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, once. We dated for a year, met when I was 14. But…we broke up because he went to jail. He was a drug dealer and busted in a drug deal."

"Wow."

"I know," Elizabeth sighed.

"You and Jeff…you both should be together." Lilian yawned.

"Lilian, I think you're over tired."

"Elizabeth…"

"End of discussion, please. We have to get up early tomorrow." With that sad they both because quite and Elizabeth began to think about Jeff as she heard Lilian snore. Soon, Elizabeth fell asleep.

----

"_But…Jeff, I…I" Elizabeth was at a loss for what to say._

"_I can't believe you never told me, Elizabeth. If I knew…I would've never been with you."_

"_Jeff!"_

"_How could you do something that cold…that wrong?"_

"_Jeff! I live with that regret everyday. But, I…I was forced to do it." Elizabeth lied, she wasn't forced to do anything. It was a choice she had made on her own._

"_Forced?" Jeff rolled his eyes as he walked closer to Elizabeth. She back away._

"_Yes, I couldn't do anything to stop it…it…I'm sorry!" Elizabeth began to cry as she was backed into the wall._

"_You know you could've done something. Like not giving into the temptation!"_

"_No, I couldn't have…" she sobbed. "I couldn't have stopped it…honest, I'm not that strong…I'm weak. I couldn't have done anything."_

"_Yes, you could've. Nobody loves you Elizabeth…nobody ever will. You're a horrible person." _

_Elizabeth didn't know what to say. She stood there stunned._

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP!_

Elizabeth jumped up.

"Elizabeth." Lilian groaned. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I…" she began to gasp for air as it was hard for her to breathe. Her hand went above her heart as she struggled to breathe.

"Elizabeth." Lilian sat up and looked at her friend. "Take deep breathes."

Elizabeth did what she said. Soon Elizabeth was able to breathe regularly.

"Z, I think you just had a panic attack."

Elizabeth looked at Lilian as she began to breathe heavily.

"I…I did?"

"Yes." Lilian sat up. "I'm going to get you some water. Stay here okay? And if you have another one, take deep breaths."

----

Elizabeth sat there her back leaning onto the headboard. Her eye's were looking dreamily straight a head. Sweat ran down her forehead as she passed out.

----

Lilian ran down the hallway and into the hotel restaurant.

"Hey, Lil!" Sharmell called to her friend, but Lilian paid her no attention.

Everyone stared as Lilian ran to the waiter.

"Do you have any bottled water?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Well…get me some!" Lilian yelled, being impatient.

"Lilian!" a voice yelled from behind her. Lilian turned and glared at Stephanie McMahon.

"What, Steph?"

"Hey, no need for the attitude. What's wrong?"

"Something that you probably don't even care about."

Stephanie's mouth formed an 'o' shape, surprised that Lilian would talk to her like this.

"Miss." The waiter said handing the bottle to Lilian.

Lilian pushed passed Stephanie and made her way back to Elizabeth's room.

----

Once Lilian was in the room she looked towards Elizabeth who had passed out.

"Shit." She muttered. She walked to Elizabeth and tried to wake her up. "Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" She then opened the bottle of water and poured it on Elizabeth's forehead.

Elizabeth jumped up. "What the hell?"

Lilian handed her the last half of the water. "Drink this."

Elizabeth did as she was told.

"Feel better?"

Elizabeth slowly nodded. "Thanks, Lil."

"No problem."

"Please don't tell anyone what happened."

"You have my word." Lilian looked at the clock. It was 8:56am. "We better get ready. I'm going to go back to my room and get ready there. I'll drive you to the airport."

"Alright, see ya."

----

Elizabeth sighed as she began typing her fingers away on her laptop. She was currently on the plane that had yet to take off. She was once again typing about what happened in her wonderful life. She still couldn't believe she had a panic attack, then passed out and then…well nothing. She wondered who would sit next to her on the plane. She had the window seat, which she hated. She soon heard someone take the seat next to her. She turned to face them. She frowned.

"It had to be you didn't?" She questioned before turning back to her laptop and began to type.

"Come on, Elizabeth. You aren't mad are you? Stephanie and I did apologize."

"Don't care. Gah!" she replied, still tapping madly at the computer keys.

Shane frowned at his sister. "You can hold a huge grudge. You get that from our side of the family."

"Shane, stop talking to me. Listen, go breathe someone else's air – matter of fact, why aren't you taking your private jet?"

"Can you stop typing for one second and talk to me?"

"I hope that's a rhetorical question, because if it's not…you may get your feelings hurt."

Shane said no more.

----

"Elizabeth." Shane said almost thirty minutes later. She was still typing and the plane was in the air.

"WHAT!" Elizabeth screamed, everyone on the plane (which happened to be all of RAW's roster) turned and looked at her.

"Well, Saturday…" he said calmly. "There's going to be a McMahon family BBQ at Stephanie's house in Stamford. I was wondering if you'd come. You get to meet Marissa, my kids, your brother in law, Paul and Aurora, your niece."

"Not interested." She continued to type. "I'm not a McMahon…remember?"

"Yes, you are."

"No!" she argued.

"I'm not going to have this argument with you. Look, Elizabeth." He sighed. "Nothing…you know what? I'm done. If I had the chance to trade in Shannon for you. I would do it in a heartbeat."

"I don't even know who the hell Shannon is and quite frankly I don't care."

"That's your problem." Shane told her. "You don't care."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you people…but do you listen: _noooooooooo_." She dragged the 'no' as she spoke.

----

During the plane ride, Shane had decided to change seats with Stephanie.

"Hi." Stephanie said as she sat down next to her little sister.

"Go. Away. Please."

"Can't do that!" Stephanie said cheerfully.

"Why are you so perky?!" Elizabeth asked, mocking the same cheerful voice Stephanie had.

"Because I'm sitting next to my favorite sister."

"I think I'm going to barf."

"Are you plane sick or something?"

"No…it's you."

Stephanie frowned as Elizabeth giggled at her comment.

"What are you writing?" Elizabeth was still typing on the laptop keys.

"None of your damn business."

"Okay, then. Sorry I asked."

"Sorry you're sitting next to me."

"Look, Elizabeth…I…I…" Stephanie was speechless.

"You'll… what? Stop talking to me?"

"No."

"Ugh, damn. Got my hopes up for a second."

"Look, Elizabeth. Shane and I are tying to get along with you. You know why? Because we're starting to care."

"I don't need you to care."

"I don't understand why you can't let us in!" Stephanie screamed, the superstars on the plane turned to look at them. "We're family! Why won't you let us care about you?"

Elizabeth stood up and glared at Stephanie. "Why do you want to care now? It's all pity, Stephanie! Pity that I don't need! If you want to care so bad, I'd say you're about 18 years too late. Where were you people when I was bounced around from foster home to foster home? I never had a real family or the stuff that I needed. I never had someone to love me, to care. And I sure as hell don't need that now. Not from you or any of your family!"

Elizabeth turned to look at the people who had their mouths open in shock. "Would someone like to change seats with me? Please."

"I'll change seats with you." Randy replied as he stood.

"Thanks, Randy." Elizabeth walked to his seat and sat down as Randy walked to hers. Elizabeth looked to her computer before typing, not bothering to pay attention to who was sitting next to her. Once she finished typing she sighed and saved her document. She then shut down her laptop. She leaned back into her seat but was interrupted when the person next to her cleared their throat.

She turned to face them and smiled.

"Hey, Jeff."

"Hey, Z." he smiled at her. They continued to look and smile at each other in silence.

"So…how have you been?" asked Jeff.

"I've been better considering what just happened."

"Sorry about that."

Elizabeth giggled. "Don't be, it wasn't your fault."

"I can't help but to agree with both you and Steph."

"Both of us?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I think you should give her a chance."

"A chance?"

"Yes, I mean she couldn't be there Elizabeth because she had no idea about you."

"That's not my fault." Elizabeth pouted.

"It's not her's either." Jeff replied. "You know it's true, beautiful."

"Yeah, I guess. Make's more sense when you say it though."

Jeff laughed. "And why is what?"

"Because…I like when you speak. I actually listen."

Jeff chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you listen."

"I'm glad you're glad I listen." Elizabeth's heartbeat began to speed up, causing her to look down. She put her hand down on the arm rest. She felt Jeff's soft hand cover hers.

She gazed back up and into his eyes. Elizabeth felt like time had truly stopped, the only thing she could hear was her heartbeat. She felt tingles in her stomach as chills went down her spine. She and Jeff both leaned in closer, she could feel his breath on her as their lips connected. Elizabeth closed her eyes and kissed Jeff passionately, she had no regrets.

"Yo!" John Cena replied to Lilian, who had her iPod playing and wasn't pay attention to him. John nudged her. She looked at him and he pointed to Jeff and Elizabeth. She turned to them and smiled. She took off her earplugs and looked at Sharmell who was sitting next to her husband.

"Sharmell." She whispered. Sharmell turned to her.

"Z." was all she said and Sharmell had turned too.

"Aww." She replied loudly. The superstars looked at her and then to where she was looking at and seen Jeff and Elizabeth kissing passionately.

Stephanie was silent as she noticed her sister kissing Jeff Hardy. She glared before turning in her seat and staring at the front.

"Mad, Steph?" asked Randy Orton. Stephanie had known him since she was really young and they were really good friends.

"No, Randy. I just…she can't be kissing him."

"And why is that? Because he's not right for her, because he doesn't live up to the McMahon standards?"

"No…it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"She and him are bonding, ya know? She just met him and like…he's way older than her!"

"Someone's jealous."

"Jealous, why would I be jealous?" she questioned.

"You want to have a connection and relationship with your sister and Jeff who's only known her for about…two weeks? Already has that."

"I…I…" Stephanie sighed. "You're right."

Randy smirked. "I know."

----

Later that day, Elizabeth was at the arena for a house show. It had just started and Jeff had asked her over the phone if she'd come to the ring with him – she of course agreed.

"You're sure I look okay?" She asked as she looked into the full length mirror of the Diva's locker room.

"You look perfect, Z." Mickie replied as she fluffed Elizabeth's loose curled hair with purple highlights. She had gotten the highlights earlier because she had went with Jillian to get her hair dyed and figured she might as well get something done with her hair.

Elizabeth was wearing her black knee high combat boots, Black Tripp Pants with purple stitching and a halter Hardy top with the HB symbol on it. She had purple eye shadow, purple mascara, black eyeliner and clear lip gloss on, she had also painted her nails purple before the house show.

"You sure?" she questioned.

"Yes!" Mickie replied giggling. "Jeff will love you."

Jeff had yet to see her since she had arrived at the arena.

"I hope so." She replied.

The divas heard a knock on the locker room door.

"I'll get it." Maria replied as she stood and walked to the door. "Hey, Jeff."

"Oh…My…God. It's Jeff!" Elizabeth squeaked out.

Mickie giggled. "Good luck!"

"Thanks." Elizabeth replied before going over to the locker room door. Maria was staring at Elizabeth with wide eyes.

"Whoa, Elizabeth, you look amazing."

"Thanks."

Maria smiled before moving out of the way and going back to sit down.

Jeff stared at Elizabeth as he held out his hand, she placed her gentle hand in his and she walked close. He was speechless.

Elizabeth smiled as she walked closer to Jeff, soon the locker room door shut behind her and Jeff spoke.

"You look…beautiful."

She blushed. "Thanks,"

"Don't take me for stating the truth." He replied, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Her eye's close for a second as she felt his lips on her skin.

-----

Jeff Hardy's music played and the fans cheered loudly. He walked out, holding Elizabeth's hand and they went even wilder. Jeff dropped Elizabeth's hand and did his 'dance'. Elizabeth giggled. Jeff smiled at her and took her hand, again as they made their way down the ramp as Lilian announced them.

Elizabeth walked up the steps and Jeff, who slid into the ring, held the ropes down for Elizabeth to get in. She did and Jeff took her hand and spun her around, she smiled as she was in his arms and he placed a kiss on her lips. The fans went even wilder.

Elizabeth looked at all the signs and smiled when she seen one that read 'Marry Me, Elizabeth'. She was speechless and this feeling of care and importance washed over her. She felt wanted as she looked at more signs.

Suddenly this weird music began to play. Elizabeth looked at the ramp and noticed Jeff was facing the guy who had interrupted her Monday on RAW.

Jeff ushered Elizabeth out the ring as Umaga got into the ring.

----

"Come on, Jeff!" Elizabeth screamed as her hand hit the mat repeatedly.

Umaga had Jeff up by his hair was about to hit him with a Samoan Spike when Elizabeth got into the ring.

"Stop!" she yelled. Umaga looked from Jeff to her and pushed Jeff down hard onto the mat. Elizabeth felt it rumble and began to get nervous. Umaga grabbed her by her hair and was about to go for the Spike when someone had come to her rescue. She fell to the mat and groaned. Her arm began to tingle in pain from the impact. She looked to see who had come to her rescue. All she seen was dark hair and a chair in his hand as he was staring at Umaga who was walking backwards up the ramp.

Elizabeth didn't pay the man any attention as she crawled over to Jeff.

"Jeff, are you okay?" she asked.

"He's okay." The person who saved her said as he got onto his knees next to Jeff as well.

"I'm…fine." She heard Jeff say, the guy then stood and helped Jeff up. Elizabeth was still on her knees as the man then extended his hand to help her up. She took it.

----

Once they were in the back, Stephanie, Shane and Linda rushed over to Elizabeth.

"Are you insane!?"

"Well, judging that you're all insane then I must say it runs in the family." Elizabeth turned to Jeff, but he was gone.

"Elizabeth!" Snapped Shane. "This isn't a joke, you could've been hurt."

"But I wasn't. You can't dwell on the 'what ifs' or the 'could haves.'"

"Elizabeth, we were worried." Replied Linda in a soft tone.

"I'm sorry you were worried, Linda. Honestly, I was just really worried about Jeff."

"It's okay, sweetie." Linda replied. "I think he's been taking to the EMTs office. Do you know where that is?"

"No, I don't."

"I'll show you." Stephanie told her sister.

"No you won't…she'll show me." Elizabeth pointed to a girl who she'd never seen before. "Hey! You! Girl…you!" She yelled as she walked over to the girl.

"Uh, hi. Z…right?"

"How'd you know? Ya know what, don't answer that. Can you take me to the EMTs office to check on Jeff? I don't know where it is."

"No problem, I'm heading there right now, actually." The chick said. Elizabeth was impressed with her style and she seemed like a cool chick, very nice.

"Thanks." On the way to the EMTs office the girl and Elizabeth were talking.

"So, what's your name?"

"I'm Ashley."

"Do you work here?"

"Yes," Ashley laughed. "I'm a diva."

"How come I've never seen or met you?" They had reached the office and walked in.

"I'm on Smackdown." Ashley answered.

"What the hell is Smackdown?" Elizabeth replied, confused.

Jeff laughed. "Elizabeth, I'm glad you're okay." He spoke.

"You're glad I'm okay?" Elizabeth asked going over to Jeff and giving him a hug. "That was so…scary. He basically decimated you." The hug broke.

"I know."

"You're gonna be okay?"

"I'm a Hardy, of course I am."

Elizabeth grinned and turned to the guy who saved her.

"Thanks for saving my ass in the ring, I probably would've been sent to a hospital if it wasn't for you."

The man laughed. "No need to thank me."

"I'm Elizabeth or Z."

"Cool. I'm Matt Hardy."

Elizabeth gasped. "Hardy?"

Matt grinned. "Yeah."

"Jeff, I didn't know you had a brother…you two are brothers right?"

"Yes, we are."

"And, Ashley's my girlfriend."

Elizabeth smiled as she became wrapped in Jeff's arms. "That's awesome…but back to my other question, if you don't mind. What's Smackdown?"

Pretty soon Jeff, Ashley and Matt had explained what Smackdown was and had also explained ECW to her as well.

"Seems cool."

"Yeah, you know what. I have an idea." Jeff replied.

"This can't be good." Matt muttered.

"It is…how about on Friday we all go to Cameron and stay at my house. We can all watch old wrestling tapes and take Elizabeth back thru wrestling lane. Also, we can invite dad."

"That's awesome!"

"Wrestling…lane?" she questioned laughing. "I'd love that." She kissed Jeff on the lips. "I'm going to go to my office and see if I have Friday off, and even if I don't have Friday off – I'll cancel everything."

Elizabeth left the room.

"Wow." Ashley replied.

"What?" asked Jeff.

"How old is she?" Matt wondered.

"Eighteen." He answered. "Look, I know what you're thinking but…"

"Jeff, you're over 10 years older than her."

"So? Matt, if anyone would understand the relationship…I'd thought it be you. Ya know, with your laid back style."

Matt nodded. "I do, Jeff. I'm just saying…if Vince was here. What would he say?"

"Who would care?" Jeff remarked. "I'd still have these feelings with her."

"I agree with Jeff." Ashley remarked. "I'm happy for you Jeff. But, wow…a McMahon. Who'd ever thought a Hardy would land a McMahon?"

----

Elizabeth walked to her office and as she got to the door she heard sobs on the other side.

Stephanie was in the locker room crying as she talked on the phone. "Paul, I don't understand. She's my sister, I want to make it work and try to be an older sister to her. She won't let me." Stephanie sobbed to her husband on the phone.

"I know, Paul…give her space. But…I can't, I need her to know I'll always be there for her. Summer is almost over and then she'll be gone. I don't think she'd stick around in the WWE." Stephanie paused and listened to what her husband said. "Baby, I just don't know. She's basically playing tonsil hockey with Jeff Hardy, they already have a relationship. All Elizabeth and I do is argue. I try not to argue back, but sometimes it's not enough."

Elizabeth was silent. Did she really hurt Stephanie that bad? How could she have done that? But no, it was like…she sighed. Stephanie had a chance to be her sister and to be in her life but she, Elizabeth, was given up for adoption. She knew Stephanie had no control over it, but the emotional and mental scars were still there. She thought back to the dream she had last night. She couldn't bare it if someone found out her secret – especially Jeff. Elizabeth walked away from the door.

----

Elizabeth finished typing for the night as it was 9, she wanted to get to bed early, but apparently someone didn't want it that way. She heard a knock on her door.

"Don't answer…don't answer." She mumbled to herself as she leaned back in her bed.

"Elizabeth!" Lilian screamed.

"I'm dead!"

"Come on, I need to ask you something."

"Fine, hold on." Elizabeth stood and grabbed her robe which was hanging on her headboard. She put it on as she answered the door.

"Yes, Lil?"

"Some of the divas, myself, Ashley, Candice, Maria and a few guys, Jeff, Matt, John and Randy are getting together to play truth and dare. Want to play?"

"No. And to think, I thought you wanted something important."

"Oh come on, Elizabeth."

"Just for a little. You can leave any time you want."

Elizabeth sighed. "I guess I could be more sociable. After all…I am 18."

"This is going to be so fun! Come on, it's going to be my room I'm sharing with Mickie, only Mickie left to visit her fiancé, Kenny. So, if you want…you can stay the night. That bed's free."

"I think I will, just let me grab my laptop and toothbrush." Elizabeth walked into the room and Elizabeth followed her.

"Are you like addicted to your laptop?"

Elizabeth laughed. "No, but it seems that way doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"Well, to be honest. I have a diary on it and I like to keep track of everything in my life. Besides, I like writing."

"Oh, makes sense. How long have you been writing?" Lilian asked as Elizabeth went to grab her toothbrush.

"A long time, but I've only kept a diary for like…three years. Thanks to my therapist."

"You had a therapist…I thought you were poor?"

"I am, well…was." Elizabeth sighed as she came back into the room. "It was court ordered."

"Court? You were in court."

"Yes, I was."

"Why?"

"It's a long story." Elizabeth sighed as she picked up her laptop.

"I got time…"

"But I don't. Come on, we have to go play truth or dare! Be a dear and grab my room key on the dresser."

----

"Okay…Elizabeth." Maria replied an hour later. "Truth or dare?"

"Uh…as much as I'd love to take a dare, I'm going to be a sissy for a minute and choose truth."

"Okay, hmm… what was the most trouble you ever got into?"

Elizabeth paused before frowning. "I got into a lot of trouble. But, I would have to say it was when I was drinking and I got so drunk and I almost got alcohol poisoning."

"Wow, really?" John asked.

"Yeah. When that happened, I was a first time drinker."

"How old were you?" Jeff asked.

"Fifteen."

"That's…really young." Candice spoke.

"I know, I know. And I so paid for it. Got busted by a cop ended up in rehab for a month, went to court and then…well…I got ordered a therapist."

"My, my." John spoke. "Weren't you a bad girl?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Back to the game. So…hmm, John." Elizabeth smirked. "Truth or dare?"

John looked her up and down before answering. "Dare!"

"I dare you…John Cena, to go and knock on Shane's room door and sing I'm a little tea pot."

"That's easy."

"Naked." Elizabeth said with ease. Everyone in the room laughed.

"Okay, fine. But if I get fired…"

"I'll rehire you. Remember, I'm RAW's GM for the summer."

----

Elizabeth watched as a naked John Cena knocked on Shane's hotel room door. Elizabeth, Lilian, Matt, Jeff, Candice, Maria and Ashley were all watching the scene with wide eyes, from behind a huge plant.

Shane opened the door and gasped at what he saw. John began to sing. Elizabeth then moved from behind the plant and walked over to them.

"Hey, John. Hey, Shane." She said casually.

"Elizabeth! Cover your eyes." Shane spoke.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked, she looked at John. "Now Shane, there is nothing wrong with nakedness."

Shane glared at Elizabeth and then looked to John.

"I…I…"

"You're making John uncomfortable, Shane. Gah, stop looking at him like that. Shane…you so need to get laid."

Shane was silent as he gasped at his sister.

Elizabeth grabbed John's arm. "Come on, John. It's obvious we're not wanted here."

John silently followed Elizabeth confused with what happened. When they were behind the plant Candice handed John his clothes and he put them on.

"Wow." Jeff spoke.

Elizabeth laughed. "That was so…fun."

"I…will never take a dare from you again." John spoke.

"Oh come on, you know you liked it." Elizabeth teased.

----

Thursday flew by in a breeze and soon Elizabeth was entering the Jeff's house.

"Jeff…you have an amazing house." Elizabeth said smiling. "I love the mail box."

"Thanks, babe." He leaned forward and kissing Elizabeth's lips.

"Don't thank me. If I ever get a house I'm seriously going to have you decorate it."

"And what if I don't want to." Jeff replied.

"Then I'll make you!" Elizabeth replied in a perky voice. "Bribery is such a lovely thing when it works on your side."

Jeff smirked. "I don't think you'll have to do much bribing." Jeff pulled her close to him and gave her a hug, taken in her vanilla scent. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

A voice from behind cleared their throat. Jeff and Elizabeth broke away and looked at who entered the room. It was Ashley and Matt with a man Elizabeth never seen before.

"Hello." Elizabeth said calmly smiling.

"Hey. You must be Elizabeth." The man stuck out his hand.

"Yes, I am...you must be Mr. Hardy?" she said in a questioning voice as she shook his hand.

"Yes, but please…call me Gilbert."

"Okay."

----

"That was so awesome!" Elizabeth screamed, Ashley put her hands to her ears. They were all watching wrestling tapes and they were playing the Hell in a Cell match with Mick Foley vs. The Undertaker for the second time that night (err…morning).

Elizabeth was so amazed and couldn't believe her eyes. She yawned. It was nearly three in the morning, but they were still watching all these matches as she caught up with wrestling History. They had already walked her thru the McMahon-Helmsley era and had watched whole Monday Night Wars DVD. She learned about almost everything from 1995 to the present.

"Baby, let's go upstairs and get some sleep."

"Okay. I'm too tired to move." Jeff smiled as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room.

----

The next morning Jeff woke up, but Elizabeth wasn't there and neither was her stuff. He looked on his dresser and noticed a note from her.

_Jeff,_

_Good morning. I'm so sorry I had to leave. I'm going to this McMahon family BBQ or whatever. I guess I want to bond with Stephanie and Shane and…their…husband and wife (Gah, what are their names?). Not to mention their kids. I don't know…I look at the relationship you and Matt have with each other…and I want that. Must be awesome to have all this family support. Now…I guess it's my turn to go after what I want. And I want to be loved (like you said, remember?) and to have a family._

_Call me later or I'll call you,_

_Elizabeth Zyler McMahon (Ha! Better start getting used to that, eh?)._

-----

Elizabeth shut her laptop as the plane landed in Stamford.

----

An hour later, Elizabeth had pulled up into Stephanie's house, she had got the location from Randy. It was 1pm, and she didn't know if she should get out of the rental or ring the door bell. The house was big and white and Elizabeth was surprised it didn't have a picket fence. After debating for a second she stepped out of the car and walked to Stephanie's front door. She looked and noticed a door bell and was about to ring it when she turned around and walked to her car, but before she could get the car door open, the house door opened.

"Hey!" a deep voice called.

She removed her hand slowly from the car door handle before turning around. Her eye's widened, it was Triple H who she had seen last night from all those videos. She knew he and Stephanie musta been friend's from the storyline but to have him at the BBQ. She walked forward, her hair swayed.

"Hi…I'm…"

"Elizabeth." He answered for her.

"I, well…yeah I am. And you're Triple H."

Triple H laughed. "Steph said you didn't watch wrestling."

"I don't…well, didn't. I spent yesterday in Cameron with Jeff, Matt, Ashley and Gilbert. They caught me up on wrestling history, I guess."

"And did you like what you saw?"

"I loved it. I never had so much respect for someone, but I guess it takes a lot to get into the ring each week."

"It does. I'm not returning until Summerslam, I've been injured for months."

"Ouch." She replied. "I didn't you and Stephanie are so close."

"She's my wife." He answered.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah. We have Aurora together. Oh and please call me Paul."

"Awesome. And, yeah…I guess I will call you Paul."

"I am so rude, please…come in. Marissa and Shane just put their boys down for a nap. I'm sure you'll meet them later."

Elizabeth nodded as she walked into the house. She turned to Paul. "Nice house."

"Thanks, I didn't think you were coming. If you were, Stephanie would've stressed out and changed her outfits at least 20 times until she found the right one."

"All because I woulda came?"

"Yeah, but you're here. She and Mom should be in the back yard with Aurora."

"Thanks…and nice apron." Elizabeth laughed and Paul looked down at his 'kiss the chief' apron.

Elizabeth began to go to the back yard, she knew where it was because of all the loud music coming from it. She walked thru the glass door and looked at the scene before her: Stephanie was playing with Aurora in the pool and Linda was relaxing in the hot tub.

Nobody had noticed her yet.

Paul had walked out and noticed her just looking at everyone.

"Don't be shy. Make your presence known." He whispered to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked at him. "No." she whispered. "I should go."

She turned but before she could do anything Paul picked her up and then ran with her to the pool. She screamed, causing everyone to look at her, including Marissa and Shane who had come back from putting their sons to sleep. Paul jumped with his Sister-In-Law into the pool.

Elizabeth came up for air. And looked at Paul who was laughing. She giggled as she pushed his head down into the water. Paul then pulled her down with him.

Soon they both came up gasping for air. They looked at each other and started to laugh. Elizabeth then did a back stoke to the edge of the pool. Shane walked to her and held out his hand, and she took it, getting out the pool.

She smiled. "Hi!"

Shane eyed her up and down. He smiled and hugged his sister, he was glad she was here. Once the hug broke he held out his hand and Marissa took it. The two women stared at each other, after a second they looked to Shane for an introduction.

"Oh, sorry. Marissa this is Elizabeth. Elizabeth my wife and mother of my kids: Marissa."

"Nice to meet you." Elizabeth smiled at the older woman.

"Elizabeth." Stephanie's voice said as she looked her sister up and down. "I'm so glad you made it."

"Me too." Elizabeth looked down, she felt arms around her and knew they were Stephanie's. She hugged her sister back. Elizabeth felt a tear of belonging roll down her cheek. She had a family and she loved it, she just hated that she could've had this all along.

"This is Aurora." Stephanie took Aurora from Paul.

Elizabeth smiled. "She's so beautiful."

"Want to hold her?"

"May I?"

"Of course." Stephanie handed Aurora to Elizabeth and Elizabeth held her in amazement. She smiled.

"Wow…" Elizabeth muttered looking at Aurora. "I'm Elizabeth…your auntie."

Linda smiled and knew Vince would be happy about this. Elizabeth was finally accepting her place. Elizabeth was no doubt a McMahon, and that's what'd she always be. Forever a McMahon.

----

A/n: If I was you all, I would pay attention to this chapter closely. Lol. Haha! I know something you all don't know. Hehe, anyways...she's accepted being a McMahon. So, how long will that last? Also, she has a secret. Someone is going to get jealous, fights will happen, and yeah...there is more drama to come. Like I said, her happiness isn't going to last for long. Also, hell to the fucking o (hello, lol) Elizabeth is typing on her laptop for a reason. Lol.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I only own Elizabeth. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Six:

"Ugh!" Elizabeth remarked nearly two weeks later, The Great American Bash had passed and the title hand changed hands. John was no longer the WWE Champion, it was now Mr. Kennedy, Randy was Intercontinental, Melina was still Woman's Champ, and the Tag Champs were Cryme Tyme.

"Come on, Liz! It's easier if we get to know each other."

"I know myself, and you know me."

"Not the real Elizabeth."

"Come on, Steph. This is bullshit, look. We have to be at the arena in an hour." Elizabeth spoke to her sister. "I don't want to tell you about my life."

"Elizzzzaaaabeettttthhhhhh!" Stephanie whined.

"Whining gets you no where. May have got you everywhere with Vince, but he's…dead." Elizabeth nodded, smiling at her sister's annoyed reaction.

"I do know, daddy is gone."

"Good, he's gone and not coming back." Elizabeth smirked before standing up. She pulled her halter top down a little bit, and then held her hand out to Stephanie who was lying on the hotel room's bed. Stephanie took her hand and stood up.

"Paul's going to meet us at the arena right?"

"Yea."

"Good, because I definitely want to spend some time with my beautiful niece."

Stephanie smiled at her sister. "So, when are you going to have kids?"

Elizabeth grabbed her purse off the bed. "We have to meet Linda and Marissa at Antonio's." Antonio's was a small Italian restaurant. The McMahon women were going to eat before RAW starts.

Stephanie could see that Elizabeth was avoiding the question.

"Okay, I get it… I know what's wrong here." Stephanie grabbed her purse off the dresser and then was by Elizabeth's side. Elizabeth was holding open the door.

She looked at Stephanie and looked at her up and down. "You do?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I should've never asked because well…you're only 18."

"Exactly." Stephanie walked thru the door way and Elizabeth followed, shutting the door.

----

"Linda! Marissa!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she hugged Linda and Marissa, placing kisses on their cheeks.

Elizabeth sat down in her chair as Stephanie did the same.

"How are you both?" Linda asked.

"I'm great, besides the fact that your daughter asked me earlier if I was going to have kids any time soon."

Stephanie looked down.

"Steph." Linda replied, as Marissa laughed.

"She's only 18, Steph. Give the girl time." Marissa spoke as she began to look thru a menu.

"Exactly." Elizabeth spoke to Stephanie as she stuck out her tongue.

Stephanie rolled her eyes as the conversation died down and the McMahon women ordered their food.

----

Elizabeth was sitting in her office, later that night. She was in her chair, at her desk while talking to Triple H who was holding a sleeping Aurora.

"Yea," Elizabeth agree. "Only two more weeks until Summerslam. I know the fans are awaiting your return."

"I know, I can't wait."

"Same here. I finally get to see you in live action. Well, I'll be in the back watching." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Man, the fans are so excited!"

"The fans or you?"

"Mainly me, but still…" Elizabeth giggled.

"Z, do you like being a McMahon?"

Elizabeth looked at him. "Yea." She replied truthfully. "At first it was awkward and everything, but now that I've kinda opened up, I feel so close and loved. Wanted and respected. All those things I never thought I never would feel."

"I'm glad you feel that. We love you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth gave a sad smile.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I want to say I love y'all back, but, I don't know if I could ever tell anyone I love them. I don't have that right."

"Everyone has that right."

"No, they don't. Honestly, I've never been loved before. I don't know exactly what it is. And when I do open up my heart and have something close to love it blows up in my face. It always does, I'm just waiting until it happens now." Elizabeth turned on her laptop that was resting on her desk and began to type.

----

Triple H had left almost ten minutes later to take Aurora to the hotel, Stephanie went with him feeling Elizabeth could handle Raw by herself. Plus, Shane and Linda were at the arena too. They would be there if she needed anything.

Elizabeth's office door barged opened. Elizabeth looked up and glared. "My office has a door for a reason, it's called knocking. K. N. O. C. K. I. N. G!"

The person who barged into the room rolled their eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, I can fire you if I want!"

"You wouldn't fire me, I'm Raw's WWE Champion…Mrrrrrrrrrr--."

Elizabeth cut him off. "I know who you are, you're on the payroll. Which, if you come into my office like that again, I will remove you.

"What do you want Kennedy?"

"I want a match, tonight against that banana boy, Orton."

"Why?" Elizabeth began playing with her finger nails.

"Because, he keeps looking at me funny."

"Oh, pah-lease!" Elizabeth stood up. "I have people looking at me funny all the damn time. Get used to it Kennedy. Everyone always looks at you. You have a big mouth; you want people to look at you as you say your name. Over and over. I think we got it by now. You're Ken Kennedy, Mr. Ken Kennedy. Everyone take fucking notice! We have a big ass loud mouth, cocky, WWE Champion on the damn roster! Kennedy, get the fuck out of my sight right now, I'm not happy. And, you want your match. You got it, but now…it's a triple threat match, tonight for your title. You, Randy Orton and John Cena!"

Kennedy looked at Elizabeth in shock, he walked to the door but turned back to look at her. "People are right."

"Excuse me?"

"You're a true McMahon. Don't take shit from anyone. Only difference is…well, you got a heart. A lot to give. You'll make someone real happy one day."

Elizabeth looked at Kennedy as he walked out of the room. Her mouth was open slightly in shock. Did he really mean that?

----

"Come on, Beth." Melina placed her arm around Beth. "You should just let me win at Summerslam, and I'll give you another opportunity at my title."

Beth looked at Melina. "No way, Melina. I'm going to take that title from you." Beth took Melina's arm off of her.

Melina glared at Beth. "You aren't getting my title. I'll DQ myself before I let you take something I worked hard for!"

"And I didn't?"

"No! You didn't."

"Yes, she did." A voice from behind cut in, she had a bottle of orange juice in her hand. "Melina, seriously, if you want to DQ yourself to win the title. You aren't the woman I thought you were. Beth is, or was, or is supposed to be your friend. Hun, you can't DQ yourself."

Melina glared. "And why not?"

"Because, your match is now…a ladder match. Meaning, there is no DQ. Just climb the ladder and retrieve your title. If Beth doesn't do it before you do, that is."

"I hate you!" Melina replied as she pushed passed Elizabeth.

"Doesn't everyone. Man, soon I'm going to have to wear a bullet proof vest with all these haters."

"Isn't that the truth?" Beth spoke to Elizabeth. "Thanks for having my back, I owe you one."

"Just kick Melina's ass and take that title and you don't owe me anything." Elizabeth laughed. "I'm Elizabeth, I know we met before but I guess I should formally introduce myself."

"I'm Beth, short for Elizabeth. You stole my name." Beth placed her hand over her heart in a joking manor.

"Hey, I didn't. Blame the parents."

"Yea, it always comes back to them."

Elizabeth nodded. "I agree."

Beth smiled. "Hey, I got to go. It was nice meeting you."

"I know." The general manager smirked. "You too."

Beth walked away.

----

Almost thirty minutes later, Elizabeth was alone in the catering area. She had went in there to get a bottle of water and was just leaving. She took a sip of it. It was a sudden movement when everything went dark. She gripped her hand tightly on her water bottle and she felt it over flow and went down her hands, making them cold as the water was icy. She heard water splash on the floor and suddenly the room was filled with red smoke. She went to run forward, but slipped on the water that was on the floor. She fell back hard. She felt a presence over her and screamed. Her scream pierced the room and she was surprised if half of the arena didn't hear it. She stopped screaming because her throat began to hurt.

The catering room lights turned on, and she seen someone with worms in their mouth. They were standing over her. She let out a loud scream and felt a worm fall on head.

"Boogeyman!" a man screamed, running to Elizabeth's aid. He pushed Boogeyman away from Elizabeth and some worms fell out his mouth and landed in Elizabeth's hair.

Elizabeth squealed. The man helped her up. She looked at him and he picked the worms out her hair.

"Are you okay?"

"Who are you?" Elizabeth looked at him.

"I'm Paul, Paul London."

"Ohhh. Right." Elizabeth spoke. "Thanks for saving my ass." Elizabeth went to look at where the Boogeyman was but he was gone. "Whoa…who was that guy?"

"The Boogeyman. He's on ECW. He turns up everywhere."

"And disappears everywhere, as well?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes and noticed that her hand was still on Paul's from when he helped her up. She removed it from him.

"I should go." She nodded to him. "Gotta take a shower."

"Yeah, see you around."

"See ya." She turned around and limped away from the scene.

----

Elizabeth knocked on the Woman's locker room door and walked in.

"Hey, ladies."

"Hey, Z! It's just me." Mickie replied. "..Why are you wet?"

"Well..." Elizabeth began to explain the situation to Mickie.

"What's up with you and Paul?" Mickie asked once Elizabeth was finished explaining things.

"Nothing."

"Seriously? I'm going to ask him."

"Ugh, Mickie don't. He just helped me out, that's all. Besides, I like someone remember. Rainbow colored hair, he's so sexy, he like screams "taste the rainbow"."

"And you so want to taste him!" Mickie stuck out her tongue.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the diva. "Whatever. The reason I'm here is because my office doesn't have a shower, and I don't have a change of clothes with me." Elizabeth puffed out her lip while looking at Mickie.

"You don't even have to ask." Mickie replied as she walked to her locker to get Elizabeth some clothes.

----

Elizabeth left the shower area and walked into he locker room.

"Hey, Z!" Maria's perky voice called.

"Hey, Maria, Jillian, Candice. How are you all?"

"Good." They answered in unison.

"We heard about the Boogeyman attacking you. Actually, it's more like saw."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Saw?"

"It was on air."

"Everyone seen me falling on my ass!?" Elizabeth screamed, loudly than she anticipated.

"Yea…" Candice said. "But, it's not like that…I guess. They also saw what happened with Paul London."

"Ugh, what happened was he was helping me out. I don't like him in that way."

The woman's locker room door opened and Melina walked thru it smirking. "Hardy's looking for you."

"Then he can keep on looking just like you keep on hoeing." Elizabeth replied as she pushed passed Melina and walked out of the door.

-----

Once Raw was over Elizabeth was waiting in the parking lot for Shane to walk out and take her to the hotel where she would spend a quite evening typing on her laptop, reading a few chapters of a book she brought two weeks ago while sipping hot cocoa and going into a dreamless sleep.

Of course, fate had other plans.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" she heard a voice call as they ran up to her, she turned around.

"Randy!" they shared a hug.

"I have been looking for you. Want to come party tonight?"

"Nah, tonight it's going to be a quite night to get my thoughts together."

"Sounds fun." Randy replied sarcastically.

"I'm not you Randy, I don't enjoy the party life. I just like to be by myself sometimes. I like the quite life. I've had too many wild nights when I was younger. Lots of experiences with fake IDs." Elizabeth nodded and then smiled at Randy. "You go and you have fun."

"Won't be the same without you."

"I know, babe. But, relax. You'll do fine on your own." Elizabeth replied, she gave Randy a shove. "Now leave me be."

Once Randy walked away grinning, Shane had finally come out with Marissa.

"Elizabeth, Marissa and I are going out tonight and mom already left, we aren't stopping at the hotel. I know that you don't like partying too much so I hooked you up with a ride."

Elizabeth nodded. "Okay, who?"

"They should be out in a second." Shane replied. He hugged Elizabeth and kissed her forehead, Marissa did the same and they left.

"Bye." Elizabeth replied, she wondered who would be taking her back to the hotel. Suddenly hands were placed over her eyes. She turned around fast and raised her foot to kick the person in their balls. Elizabeth hands went to her mouth and she looked down in shock at the person she kicked. He was holding his…ya know.

"Jeff…I am so sorry."

"You better hope I can drive in this condition."

"I do hope, I plan on reading my book tonight and it's getting really good."

"Your book?" he asked.

"The book I brought at the store. I own it, making it mine." She replied.

"Right." Jeff stood up right and walked with Elizabeth to his car. He opened the door for her and then got into the driver's side of the car.

The ride to the hotel was nearly silent, which Elizabeth couldn't stand.

"Jeff?"

"Yea, Z?"

"Thanks, for everything."

"For what?"

"For being there for me."

Jeff nodded. "Always."

----

Once Jeff parked the car Elizabeth got out and he walked her to her hotel room. She opened the door and invited him in.

"What was up with you and Paul London?"

"Nothing." Elizabeth replied as she sat down on the bed. Jeff sat down next to her. "He was just helping me out."

"Oh." Jeff replied. "Do you have feelings for him?"

Elizabeth looked at Jeff. "No, I don't."

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be sure?"

"Because, I don't know…do you…have feelings for anyone?"

"Jeff, you are so stupid." Elizabeth looked at Jeff. He was about to speak when Elizabeth placed her lips on his.

Jeff kissed back, and soon their tongues were added to the mix. That night, Elizabeth's quite night alone was anything but. What she wanted to be a quite night was a night of passion and love making.

-----

A/n: Hmm, the next chap kinda skips a few weeks. Hope ya liked this chap!


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I only own Elizabeth. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Seven:

It was the next Monday, the Raw before Summerslam and Elizabeth was sitting thru some boring meeting between JR, Stephanie, Shane, Paul, and Linda. They were chatting about new talent and different developmental territories.

"I think you should hire Santino back." Elizabeth said after some time.

"What?" Stephanie asked. "No way. He poured coffee on you."

"So? I dropped coffee on myself before and I never fired myself. People fuck up, but come on. I'm going to be leaving the company soon and if I am, I want to at least hire some talent. So, gah, just let me hire him."

"I think it's a good idea." Linda agreed.

"Fine." Shane said, he glanced at Elizabeth. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am. Besides, I think it may do Maria some good. She really likes him."

"Okay, if you're sure…" Shane wasn't too sure, but he would trust Elizabeth on this. "Elizabeth, can we meet up before the show? You, me, Paul, Steph and Mom?"

"Uh…" Elizabeth looked at him confused. "Sure."

Once the meeting was over they had all decided to go for an early dinner, considering they had three hours before they had to be at the arena.

"Okay, so what's up?" Elizabeth questioned bluntly.

"What do you plan on doing once your GM job is over?" Linda asked.

"I don't know," Elizabeth paused. "Find somewhere to live, go to college I guess."

"You don't want to do this?"

"Do what?"

"The business. Do you want a career in wrestling?"

"No, when I first agreed to do this…no, I didn't want a career and I still don't. Is this why you wanted to talk? I don't want anything to do with wrestling."

"But you said it was awesome, you like it."

"But I don't love it. I want to get away from the McMahon thing, from the family thing. It was great for the time when we did get along. But it's getting old really quick."

"Does this have anything to do when you ended things with Jeff?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Oh, no it doesn't! How do you know about that?"

"Everyone knows about it."

"Oh, yeah…things get around fast here."

"Look at the bright side." Linda replied.

"The bright side? The only thing bright I can think about is that what happened with me and Jeff was spread around and not a STD."

"Elizabeth, you slept with Jeff. You both like each other."

"Correction: liked. What happened was a mistake! I didn't mean to sleep with him. I wanted to take things slow but we slept together. That's hurts. Sleeping with someone and then knowing you're going to leave them soon and never come back. I had to end it. Before we both got hurt."

"Too late. You both are hurt."

"Well, then. That's something we have to deal with, something we'll soon get over."

"Hopefully."

"Once I'm gone and get my McMahon money, I'm out of here for good. There's no coming back, I'm not going to be a McMahon for life."

"But you are."

"No, it's temporary, it's just while I'm running the business. Then once it's done I'll be Elizabeth Zyler again."

"You already are."

"Funny, because I lost sight of who I was when I slept with Jeff. I'm not easy, he and I weren't even official. It had to end when it did. And it did, so it's over…let's drop it. Let's forget."

"Forget?"

"Yes, forget like I'm going to forget all of this once it's over."

"You're closing up." Shane told her. "You let us in and now you're knocking us out, just because…"

"Because of why, since you think you know me so well."

"Because you're scared that you've got too close." Stephanie answered for Shane. "You feel love for us, and you can't admit that. You're not woman enough." Stephanie stood up and walked out of the restaurant, Paul followed.

"What the hell? I'm not a woman, I'm a young lady, she's like 30something and I'm 18. She can't say that shit!" Elizabeth stood up. "I can't wait until this thing is over. I may not be Shannon, the sister you wanted, but I'm Elizabeth and this is what I do. This is what you got. Disappointed?" Elizabeth asked as she turned to walk out of the restaurant.

"What is up this her?" Shane asked his mother.

"I don't know, but something is very wrong. Shane…how does she know about Shannon?"

Shane was silent. "I'll tell you that another time."

Linda sighed. "When ever you're ready."

"You know, mom. I do want Shannon here. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, it doesn't. Why would you think that?"

"I'm starting to love Elizabeth, and she shuts us out, all the time. Shannon wouldn't have done that. I'd rather have Shannon here than Elizabeth, mom. I hate to say that because they're very different and Shannon…she was so."

"Shane!" Linda spoke annoyed. "Shannon isn't here, she died. She was only an hour old, you know that. Don't compare Shannon and Elizabeth because they're incomparable. Shannon didn't have a life, she was a present that came to change things and then leave. To make us think differently about stuff and get our priorities together. She was simply just passing by, so stop dwelling on those what if and what she could've been. Shannon could've been just like Elizabeth, just like me or your father. Nobody knows, baby. Don't wonder, just don't. Elizabeth needs an older brother, not an older brother that compares her to someone who's long gone."

"I'm sorry, ma. I just…I never seen it like that."

"Its okay, Shane. We just need to make sure Elizabeth is okay."

-----

Elizabeth was running to her office and as she turned the corner she bumped into someone. Making them both fall to the floor. Elizabeth looked up and moved a stray brown hair from her face. Tension was soon in the air.

"Well, isn't this awkward." Elizabeth replied breaking the silence.

"Very." The person spoke. "Elizabeth, I was thinking maybe since you didn't want to do the romance thing, we could be friends."

"Jeff, we can't." Elizabeth told him as she stood up. She watched him stand up. "I'm so attracted to you, you just don't know."

"Then why'd you break it off, especially after we slept together?"

"There's so much you don't know, and I'm leaving in a week. My job here will be over and I will just go back to being Elizabeth. No Elizabeth McMahon. Just being me, again. No fancy last name."

"What is your last name then?"

"I don't have one. At least, I don't know. Hello, I've been to foster homes all the time. You kinda forget after awhile. Ya know, lost in the system. Oh wait, you don't know. This makes us so completely different."

"You want someone to get you. I thought I did."

"I thought you did too, you know the whole 'to be loved' thing." Elizabeth smiled at the memory. "It touched me. Jeff, you're 29, going to be 30 at the end of this month. I'm just a crazy, pathetic 18 year old who got lucky because of a will and soon, my 15 minutes of fame will be over. And plus, I don't want Randy to be right."

"Right about what?"

"He said when my 15 minutes of fame are over, that I will be crushed in the process. I don't want him to be right."

"From the way you sound, he already is right."

"I'm not crushed."

"You just don't realize it yet. Me and you ending things, you pushing away Shane and Stephanie, your family. Everything, you've only had for two months, a very little time, something you never had until then, and loved is going to be slipping away."

"Just like me. Just like who I already was. I lose one thing, but I get me back."

"And who are you?"

Elizabeth was silent so Jeff spoke again.

"Still haven't figured that out yet, huh?" Jeff shook his head. "You're right, I'm 29 and you're 18. When you grow up, and accept things how they are…then look me up. But I bet I'll have moved on by then. But I'm sure I won't want to be your friend, because I don't take pity on you. So, ya know, just don't bother looking me up." Jeff walked passed Elizabeth walked away from her.

A tear fell down Elizabeth's cheek, she leaned against the wall and then slid down to the floor. She hated to admit it, but she had to…Randy was right. These two months of having something that she never had and was beginning to love and then having it taken from her in such a short time was beginning to take its toll on her.

----

Elizabeth sat down in the catering area after Raw was over. She was once again listening to her iPOD. The song playing was Everybody's Fool by Evanescence. She related to the song, she felt just like she was Everybody's Fool.

She felt a shadow over her and looked up to see Lilian. Elizabeth pulled off her ear buds.

"Wow, don't you hate me to?"

Lilian sat down across from Elizabeth. "Mad that you broke Jeff's heart for an unknown reason, yes, most people are. But, I'm your friend and I'm not going to turn my back on you."

"Wow, Lil. You are too kind."

"I know, but you're a good person. It just sucks that you can't see that."

"Yeah, so you say. I just don't believe it."

"What I don't believe is that in a week you'll be leaving."

"I know, Linda said that she wanted the superstars around the ring when I go. So I could make a speech at the end of the show."

"Wow, that's weird."

"Tell me about it. One of the strangest thing's Linda's done."

"Well, she's a very respectable woman, has her head screwed on right, not nearly as strange as the rest of the McMahons."

"Good point."

"So, you're not longer Z McMahon?"

"Nah, just Z now. The girl who's been accepted into NYU." Elizabeth whispered.

"Oh my God!" Lilian screamed. "That's so great!"

"Shh…I don't want anyone to know. Soon as this GMing thing is over I'm going to get a house in New York, close to the campus and then wait until next semester starts."

"I live in New York. I'll have to come visit when I'm there."

"Of course." Elizabeth smiled at Lilian. "Thanks for making me feel better."

"Anytime," Lilian spoke. "That's what friends are for."

"Yeah. I miss him."

"Jeff?"

Elizabeth nodded. "He hates me, and well since he does then I hate him too."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you."

"Yeah, but if he did…it would make things so much easier."

----

A/n: This chap is confusing because it skips a lot. But, basically, Z broke it off after they (she and Jeff) slept together. She feels like she lost herself because thats not something she usually does. Not to mention she's becoming close to her family and she didn't want that.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I only own Elizabeth. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon. 

Chapter Eight:

**Summerslam**

Elizabeth didn't want to admit it, but her summer long journey was almost over. She would just go back to being how she was before, who she was before. Her McMahon name would be gone and she, Z, would have to start over.

"Hey, Z!" A voice called.

Elizabeth turned around and then gave a small frown. "Hey, Cena. I'm surprised you're talking to me."

"Why wouldn't I be?" John wondered. "Look, everyone knows you broke it off with Jeff and nobody knows why. You hurt Jeff badly, but everyone is really sad you're leaving."

"So that's why you're talking to me?" Elizabeth asked. "Because I'm leaving? You can save your pity conversations and just shove them up your ass."

"Z, I'm going to miss you when you're gone. I wanted to ask if we could still keep in touch."

"I'm sorry, John. But I'm not planning to keep in touch with anyone. Not even Shane and Steph."

"What about Lilian?"

"Okay, maybe Lilian, but that's all."

"Jeff told me he talked to you last Monday." John put his arm over Elizabeth's shoulder and they began to walk to Elizabeth's office.

"Yeah, we talked."

"What happened between you to? Me and Randy want to know." John replied as he opened Elizabeth's office door.

"You and Randy…?" Elizabeth walked in her office and shook John's arm from around her shoulder. She sat her laptop down on her desk.

"Yes, Randy and I. He should be here any second." As soon as John said that Randy walked thru the door.

"Randy, hey." Elizabeth sat down in her desk chair. She leaned back.

"Hi, Z."

"So, Z, are you going to tell us?"

"Nope."

"Come on, please?"

"NO!" Elizabeth yelled, annoyed. "If you guys don't fuck off I'm going to put you two in a handicap match tomorrow against Mark Henry, Khali and Umaga."

John and Randy were silent. They both had puppy dog pouts on their faces.

"Z, come on. You can trust us." Randy told her as he sat down on top of her desk.

Elizabeth looked from Randy to John. "We slept together."

Randy's eyes widened and he fell off the side of the desk and onto the floor and shock, John's mouth was opened slightly and his eyes widened.

"I feel so embarrassed about it, I feel so easy. I hadn't even known him for a long time, you know? Usually I don't do stuff like that, but I did with him, and it hurts and I felt like I didn't know who I was any more. So I broke it off the next morning. There's nothing more to it, he asked questions, but I didn't tell him why."

"It's not because he's going to be 30?" Randy stupidly asked as he stood up.

"Age has always been just a number to me. I'm legal, so I'm a good age. No problem there. I brought it up last Monday with him. I was hoping he would think age was the reason why." Elizabeth sighed.

"Z, it's okay, I understand why you broke it off. But, don't you think you owe it to Jeff to tell him the truth?"

"I can't tell him the truth. And you guys can't either. Now, can you please excuse me?"

"Not yet." Randy told her. "We have something for you." John walked to Z and then pulled out a copy of WWE Magazine.

"Read Jeff's interview."

"I can't." Elizabeth replied, she placed the magazine on the desk.

"Come on, Elizabeth. It's not going to kill you."

"Not physically, but emotionally…maybe."

"I'll read it to you." Randy picked up the magazine and then flipped it to a certain page. "Cash for Questions, Question three: Jeff, I was wondering is there anyone special in your life?"

"Shut up, Randy. I don't want to hear it." Elizabeth put her hands to her ears. "I can't hear you! I can't hear you…La La La La La LA!"

Randy looked at John and shook his head. Randy knew she wasn't going to listen to it. Randy set the magazine down, the page the interview was still on was faced up, as he walked out of the locker room with John.

Once they were gone Elizabeth picked up the magazine and read the response. "There is this really super cool chick I've been hanging out with lately. She's wicked amazing to me; we've only known each other for a short time. But, I think she's as special as they come."

Elizabeth shut the magazine and a tear fell down her cheek. She picked up the magazine and stood up. She dropped the magazine in the garbage as she left the room and went to the catering area.

When the door to the catering area opened, the whispering began as people looked at Elizabeth. She held her head up high and walked over to Jeff's table. Jeff, Matt, Ashley and Shannon Moore all looked up at her.

"Come with me." Elizabeth told Jeff, as she turned again and walked out of the catering area with him trailing behind her. They walked to her office and she went to sit at her desk.

"I want to discuss why I broke it off with you."

"Because of our age. You told me."

"Our age doesn't matter to me, Jeff. I mentioned it Monday yes, but I didn't mean it like that. It's not a problem. Jeff," Elizabeth sighed.

Jeff sat down on the leather couch and Elizabeth stood and walked towards him, she sat down next to him and they both turned to look at each other.

"I broke it off with you because we slept together. The way I felt after." Elizabeth confessed.

"You didn't like it?" Jeff wondered.

"I loved it, I love being with you. I love hearing your voice and being in your arms, and talking to you, and having you listen to me. I may be 18, but you make me feel like a woman."

"I don't understand why you wouldn't want to be with me then." Jeff placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I haven't known you for that long and then we sleep together. I felt so cheap and easy. It's not what I'm about, it's not who I am. I lost that when I added McMahon after Elizabeth Zyler."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Jeff said. "I'm sorry for sleeping with you."

"What, no!" Elizabeth pushed Jeff's hand off of her shoulder. "No, don't be sorry for us sleeping together! I wanted it, I loved it and I don't regret it. So please don't regret it either."

"I don't, but if it makes you feel that way."

"I loved every second of it. It was just the morning after, and coming to terms with reality about the situation. That we haven't even known each other for 2 full months."

"It was too soon?" Jeff asked.

Elizabeth nodded. She leaned forward and then hugged Jeff. He hugged her back.

Once they pulled away Jeff spoke. "You know what they say about why we broke it off?"

"No, I don't know." Elizabeth spoke. "Why?"

"A rumor was spread that you cheated on me."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, that's why everyone's been treating you strange."

Elizabeth stood off of her couch and the made her way out of the room pissed. She was going to settle this. Jeff followed after her, smiling to himself. Elizabeth was a strong, smart and beautiful woman.

Elizabeth walked into the catering area and walked to the middle table in the room. She pulled out the only empty chair around the circled table and used it to get to stand on the circled table. The people at the table were Ken Kennedy, Carlito, Edge, and John Morrison.

"Everyone listen up!" She yelled. Everyone turned their attention to her. "There has been a rumor that I broke it off with Jeff because I cheated on him!" Elizabeth blinked.

"I don't know who started it, but I didn't cheat on him! I don't know who the hell told you I did or who the hell I cheated with, but that's not my style. I'm not loose and I'm not easy, I'm just one pissed of 18 year old bitch!" Elizabeth stomped her foot on the table really loud to show she meant business. "People need to get on with their own steroid filled pathetic lives and stay the hell out of mine!" Elizabeth jumped off the table. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go back to my office."

-----

"With all the typing you do, you could be a secretary at WWE Headquarters." Linda told Elizabeth as she sat in the chair typing away on her laptop.

"Uh, Linda…no, nothing to do with wrestling or being a McMahon is in my future. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Hey, Linda. Can you tell me about him?"

"About who?"

"Vince."

Linda smiled. "He is very ambitious."

"He is? Don't you mean was?" Elizabeth interrupted.

"I'm sorry, I do mean was, I just wish he was still here." Linda told Elizabeth.

"So do I, I would've really liked to have met him. Ya know?"

Linda smiled. "One day, you'll be with him and you'll get to know him."

"Yeah, but Linda, I'll never die. I'm like immortal." Elizabeth laughed. "Just playing."

"I can't believe you're leaving. For these two months you felt like my daughter."

"Wow, that's so sweet Linda."

"It's the truth."

Elizabeth smiled to her. "I wish I really was your daughter. I wish I was Shannon, just to ease everyone's pain. "

"Elizabeth, you are beautiful just the way you are. I don't know why everyone brings up Shannon. You're a member of this family just for being you. Don't work to please everyone else. Do you what you feel is right. Just be you and I'll be proud."

"You're like a mother to me Linda, and it scares me because I've never had a mother like you. I never just had a mother at all."

Linda hugged Elizabeth, as they embraced Elizabeth was re-thinking leaving, she didn't want to go and leave her family. And in her heart, she knew she didn't want to leave Jeff.

----

After Summerslam was over, everyone was in the catering area. Elizabeth walked in, and everyone turned to see her. It would be the last time people from the ECW and Smackdown brands would see her. Tomorrow was her last show, and summer would be over.

Elizabeth walked to the table that Jeff, Matt and Ashley occupied.

"Jeff?"

Jeff turned around in his seat and then looked into Elizabeth's eyes. "What?"

"I…I… have feelings for you."

"Okay, and? Or that all?" Jeff replied rudely. Ashley glared at Jeff, pissed that he could be so rude. Jeff stood up and Elizabeth took a step back, as if she was scared. And she was.

"I want to explore them."

"You're leaving."

"Not if I have a good enough reason to stay." Elizabeth looked down, and then back up at the silent Jeff. "I want you to be that reason."

Without saying anything else, Elizabeth turned and walked out of the catering area. All eyes on her. She was scared of his answer. The answer that she would be getting tomorrow.

A/n: Ah, here's chapter eight. I'm almost done writing chapter nine. So, it'll be good. I'm debating to end chapter nine with a cliffy, and if I do that'll mean that instead of chapter 10 being the last chapter there will be a chapter 11. So, hmm. Maybe I will be ending ending nine with a cliffy. Hehe.


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I only own Elizabeth. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

A/n: There are a few flashbacks in this chap and they are in italics.

**-----**

**Chapter Nine:**

**Raw**

"Of all the time I've spent here. In this same desk that they fly city to city. I never thought I'd miss it." Elizabeth muttered as she threw her stuff into a cardboard box.

"Then don't leave."

"Come on, Lil. I have to. Jeff still hasn't answered me. Which obviously means it's a no. No, he doesn't want me to stay here for him."

"Then do it for you. You love Raw."

"Yes, but I need an education and NYU is calling."

"Well, you better stay in contact with me."

"I will and every time you're in the city, it's me and you doing something crazy and wicked fun."

"Like going to the spa?" Lilian asked hopefully.

"Ugh. No, you can go to the spa, and I'll…not go to the spa. Not my scene."

"Yeah, but its wicked relaxing."

"Yeah, having people touch me is so wicked fun."

"You like it when Jeff touches you." Lilian teased.

"You're right, I do. But, still. He won't be touching me anymore. And why you ask? Oh yeah, because he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you. How many times must I say this?"

"Until I get it, which I wont so…don't waste, your breath."

Lilian rolled her eyes at the eighteen year old.

"It's going to suck without you here."

"Yeah, well. Life sucks." Elizabeth picked up the picture frame of her holding Aurora and then stared at her smiling face. Aurora Rose was so pretty and Elizabeth had began to love her like a niece already. Elizabeth placed the picture in her box.

"Lilian, we need you on stage. Heat is about to start." A stage head knocked on the door.

"I'll see you after the show." Lilian spoke as she walked to Elizabeth and hugged her.

"Bye chica."

----

"Stay." A hand was placed on Elizabeth's desk as she was tapping away on her laptop.

"John, I'm not staying." She already knew it was John because of his voice. She didn't look up from her laptop.

"I want you to."

"So? John, you can't have everything you want."

"You'd stay if Jeff tells you. Why not me?"

"Because…" Elizabeth looked up and frowned at John. "I … I… I… love him."

John was silent. "Yeah, well. It's going to suck when you're gone. I don't know who will be GM."

"Steph and Shane will run the company. I'll be out the way, so everyone wins. No more of my bitching and irritableness."

John shook his head and turned to leave.

"John?"

"Yeah, Z?"

"I'll miss you."

John smiled. "Same here, shorty."

Elizabeth smiled. Usually she would tell him not to call her shorty, but she said nothing.

"_Yo," a voice called from behind Elizabeth. She groaned, not again, she turned. "You're not thinking about going in there are you?"_

"_So what if I am?"_

"_I'd say you are a perverted freak."_

_Elizabeth laughed. "I am not going in there."_

"_Good, Shorty."_

"_Hey, don't call me Shorty."_

"_My bad, you prefer Z, right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, don't expect anyone to call you that."_

"_And, why not?"_

"_You're the boss lady. You're either Miss. McMahon or Elizabeth. Never Z."_

"_Well, that sucks."_

"_I know."_

"_You know who I am…who are you?"_

"_I'm the Doctor of Thuganomics," he then patted the title that was on his shoulder. "WWE Champ, John Cena." He held out his hand._

"_Interesting. I'm…you already know who I am." She put her hand to his, he than kissed her hand. "Wow, you are so charming and so not my type." She took her hand away from his._

----

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be champion." Ken said as he sat on the leather couch.

"Uh, yea you would've. It's not like I went out there and fought the match. You're WWE Champion for a reason."

"Yeah, but for how long? I have Triple H gunning for my title."

"It's scripted. Remember? I think the writer's need someone like you to be champ for awhile."

"Yeah. Well, you know. If you need anything, I'm here for you."

"Thanks. And just like Nation wide. I'm on your side." Elizabeth giggled sadly.

_The locker room door opened. John and Elizabeth both looked to see Ken Kennedy._

"_Cena, didn't know you talked to pretty ladies."_

_Elizabeth blushed. John looked at her than to Kennedy._

"_Kennedy, didn't know you thought ladies were pretty." John remarked._

_Elizabeth giggled. "Guys, calm down. Kennedy, thanks saying I'm pretty. But flattery doesn't work. You know, Kennedy. You should feel so lucky right now."_

"_And why is that?"_

"_Not just you, you too, Cena." John looked at Elizabeth in confusion. "You both have the honor of being in the first match that I'd ever make in my GM career. The WWE Champion John Cena vs. Kennedy!"_

"_That's MRRRRRR. Kennnnnnnnnnnnedddddddy. Ken-ne-dy!"_

"_Good for you." She patted his shoulder. "By the way, boys. That match is next. Go get ready." She laughed as she walked away._

-----

"I'm going to tell her." Jeff said as he chatted on the phone. "Tonight when everyone's around the ring to say goodbye to Elizabeth. I will get into that ring and I will tell her how I feel. I just hope it's not too late."

"I'm glad you've found someone Jeff. Elizabeth seems like something really special."

"She is, Matt. I know it."

"That's good. I got to go, but I hope everything works out in the end."

"It will. I'm sure of it." Jeff hung up his cell phone and smiled proudly as he laid on the locker room couch. Tonight, Elizabeth would be his. She wouldn't leave, she would be in his arms. Yet, he couldn't help but to have this bad feeling about it. A really bad feeling.

_She felt something shadowing above her, she looked up when someone sat down. She took off her ear phones and turned off her iPod._

"_Elizabeth, right?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah…Elizabeth."_

"_I'm, Jeff."_

"_Cool…so, what do you want?"_

_Jeff chuckled. "Well, I wanted to meet you."_

"_You wanted…to meet me? And why is that?"_

"_People say you're a bitch…"_

"_That's what the say, don't believe the hype."_

"_I don't." he stood. "That's why I came to find out for myself."_

"_And….what's your verdict? Am I a bitch?"_

_He looked Elizabeth up and down. "No, just someone who's willing to fight for what she wants."_

"_Interesting…and, do you know what I want?"_

"_To be loved." He than turned and walked away._

_Elizabeth smiled and watched him walk away._

-----

Elizabeth stood by the gorilla waiting for her chance to come out. The superstars were already around the ring and Linda was in the ring speaking. Stephanie and Shane were both there with her.

"I'm so scared. Do I look okay?"

"You look fine."

"Coming from you," Elizabeth looked Stephanie up and down. "Barbie, I'll take it."

Stephanie laughed as a memory filled her thoughts.

"_In 5minutes, the superstars are making there way out to the ring now. Stephanie and I will be out there and introduce you."_

"_It's clear now, Shane…all of the superstar's are out there." Replied Stephanie coming into the room. She froze when she saw Elizabeth._

"_Remind me to never let you go shopping by yourself again. What the hell are you wearing?"_

"_Clothes."_

"_They look like they came out of a bad vampire movie."_

"_You look like you came out of a Barbie box." Elizabeth giggled. "You even have the boobs."_

_Stephanie turned in a huff and walked out the door._

"_Come on." Shane replied, Elizabeth rolled her eyes and followed him._

_As they made there was to the gorilla. Stephanie turned and looked Elizabeth up and down in disgust._

"_Like what you see?" Elizabeth smiled sweetly._

"_Do you want me to answer that?"_

"_Only if I can throw up from the sound of your voice."_

_Stephanie was silent._

"_Aww, sounded like a fair deal to me." Elizabeth looked down at her black pained nails._

_Stephanie's music began to play and she walked out with Shane by her side._

Stephanie didn't want to admit it, but she would miss her younger sister. Even if things didn't turn out right at the beginning.

"It's our cue." Shane told his sisters.

Elizabeth and Stephanie walked in front of him while his music played. He looked at Elizabeth sadly.

_"What happened here?" Stephanie demanded._

_"He poured coffee on me!" Elizabeth yelled._

_"What?" Shane asked. He looked at Santino. "Did you pour coffee on my little sister?"_

_Elizabeth's eyes widened at what Shane said…little sister…wow. That was a bit too much, yet he said it with ease. Did he really feel that way?_

_"Yes, I did. But, she insulated my Maria!"_

_"Your Maria?" Stephanie spat. "Please, Santino, she is a woman not an object!" Stephanie glared at him before taking her hand and smacking him dead in the face. Her famous slap that she was so famous for. "You're fired!"_

_Elizabeth was surprised with the power in Stephanie's voice. Stephanie turned to Elizabeth. "I got some clothes you can borrow. Let's go." Stephanie grabbed her little sister's arm._

-----

The McMahon children walked down to the ring. The ring that was surrounded by so many Raw superstars.

Linda handed Stephanie, Shane and Elizabeth a microphone.

"Everyone, as you all are aware this is Elizabeth's last night here in the WWE." Linda spoke. Elizabeth's eyes connected with Jeff's.

She gave him a small smile, just to see what he'd do. He nodded to her before grinning. Elizabeth grinned back, she blocked out everything that was said as she and Jeff stood staring at each other, both with grins on their face.

"Z! Z! Elizabeth!" Stephanie yelled. Elizabeth blushed and turned to Stephanie, Shane and Linda who looked like they had been trying to get her attention for awhile.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to say something?"

"Oh, um. Yeah." Elizabeth was still blushing.

"Aww, look. Little sis is blushing." Stephanie pointed out laughing. Stephanie didn't care that the world was seeing a softer side of her, which was very rare.

Elizabeth didn't deny the claim. "I would to say that this experience has changed me. It may have only been for two months but I fe---." Before Elizabeth could finish someone interrupted her.

A theme song blasted thru the arena. A theme song that nobody thought they would ever hear again. And then, the man who was thought to be dead walked out.

"Oh my God!" Shane yelled. Everyone was silent, the whole arena.

Vince McMahon walked down the ramp with his familiar walk. Soon as he got into the ring Stephanie ran into his arms, and she hugged her father, crying.

Elizabeth however stood their confused, pissed but confused.

----

A/n: Yes, Vince is alive. Wonder who knew he was alive -Cough- Linda -Cough-. Much is explained in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I only own Elizabeth. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Ten:

"What the fuck?" Elizabeth asked onto the microphone.

Linda held out her microphone for Vince.

"Elizabeth it's good to see you." Vince broke his hug from Stephanie. Vince looked to Shane. "It's good to see all of you."

"Okay! What the hell is going on here? People just don't come back from the dead!" Elizabeth told him, she glared. "Not unless you're the Undertaker of course. But you're not. You're dead."

"No, I'm very much alive. I faked my death."

Elizabeth shook her head and a tear fell down her face. She was in disbelief right now.

"I did it because I wanted you to know that you're a McMahon. I wanted you to be apart of this family. And you have become apart of this family."

"Is that so? See, Vince. It doesn't work like that when you're alive."

"Why doesn't it?"

"Because, I hate you. I'm so bitter about what happened. I don't even know the full story. All I know is that you didn't love me. Not you or my mother. You put me in an orphanage! I felt so alone and sometimes I still feel that way."

"I'm sorry, but it was for the best."

"The best for whom? For you? Not for me." Elizabeth shook her head.

"Dad…" Shane told his father. "How could you do this to your family? I had to explain to my little boys that their grandfather was never coming back. Do you know how hard that is? This is an all time low. I can't believe you."

"I can."

Everyone in the ring looked to Elizabeth.

"From what heard about you and I used the term heard loosely, I heard that you like to screw people over. Well, aren't I'm lucky. You can add me to the list, the 'People Vince McMahon has screwed' list."

"That's only onscreen." Was Vince's answer. "It's scripted."

"And the Montréal Screw job. That was scripted? Yeah, right, it wasn't. It was just you being you."

"That's in the past."

"Just like me. I'm out of here." Elizabeth set the microphone down and was about to go down the steal steps when Linda spoke.

"Elizabeth, come back!" This time Linda spoke. "You can't run from this. We need to settle it here."

Elizabeth laughed. She nodded to Linda. "Okay." She went back up the steal steps and went thru the ropes. She picked back up the microphone.

"We need to settle this, you're right Linda." Elizabeth smiled to Linda and she walked over to Vince. She took a deep breath before slapping him right in the face.

Vince held his cheek and Shane and Stephanie were by his side. They glared at Elizabeth.

"I hate you, I hate everything about you. And this family. I'm ashamed to be known as Elizabeth McMahon. I would give anything to trade places with anyone right now. You walked out on me and now you wanna be in my life? It doesn't work like that. Why couldn't we just do this behind closed doors, but no…it had to be done in this ring. Why is everything public with you McMahons?"

"Elizabeth, Linda and I thought this was the only way you'd be in this family."

"…Linda knew?" Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Oh my God. This has all been a lie, everything. I thought of you as a mother, Linda. That whole 'it's like you've become a daughter to me' thing…it's all been a lie."

"It wasn't a lie. It's true."

"Then what is this? I shouldn't be here. This whole summer was a mistake."

Jeff, who's head had been down the whole time, looked up. Was their relationship…a mistake?

"I shouldn't have come here. I should've just gone."

"I'm sorry about putting you in the orphanage. I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused. But take your rightful place on the McMahon Dynasty, stay and get to know me. Your father."

"I can't forget what I've been through. It's your entire fault."

"It's not a decision I made lightly to leave you. It was a hard decision, you don't know what it's like to make a decision like that."

"That's where you're wrong! I know what it's like! I had a child!" Elizabeth yelled at him. Tears raced down her face.

"…You…you did?"

"Yes… and I killed my son!"

The arena was silent.

"I was mixed up in bad crowds, did bad things and I got pregnant. But I didn't stop doing what I did, which was drinking and doing drugs. I was six months pregnant when I went to the hospital, my baby was nearly dead. So, they had to get him out of me. I delivered via, C-Section. I had him when I was 17. I had already been in rehab when I was 15. I knew all the risks in me drinking again, everything that could've happened. It wasn't good. My son was born prematurely, and he was put in an incubator and hooked up to some machines. The doctor's said, he may not make it and I had a choice. To let him breathe on his own or to keep him hooked up to the machines. I didn't care about my son or if he could've lived or not. I told them to do whatever, because I couldn't be his mother. They pulled the plug. My son is dead, I killed him and when I did…I didn't care about him."

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Nobody knew! I hate myself for what I did. I still live with it. It hasn't even been a year yet. I miss him, but I don't have that right because I didn't love him. It's your fault."

"What? How is it dad's fault?" Stephanie asked Elizabeth. Why was Elizabeth blaming their father?

"I never knew love. So I couldn't give love. I couldn't love him because I didn't know how. Nobody's ever taught me how. You were supposed to teach me how. You failed me and you left me."

"And I'm sorry, how many times do I have to say it?"

Elizabeth ignored his question, but continued with her last sentence. "Now it's my turn to leave you."

The ring became silent as Elizabeth gazed around at all the silent superstars crowding the ring. She wiped her fallen tears and soon her eyes locked with Jeff's. Moments ago she would've smiled and giggled at him, but she didn't have time to do that now. She didn't know if Jeff was going to give her a reason to stay, and if he told her he wanted her to stay right then and there she didn't know what she would've done.

Elizabeth Zyler McMahon placed the microphone on the mat for the second time that night. She then got out of the ring and walked down the steal steps. Elizabeth left Elizabeth Zyler McMahon in that ring, vowing to never be her again. And as Elizabeth made her way up the ramp, she stopped when she got to the very top. And yet, she turned around. She looked at the torn family in that ring, glad she wasn't one of them. Her blue eyes grazed the crowed and then once again they fell onto the Rainbow Haired Warrior. She gave him a small smile while shaking her head. She shrugged her shoulders at him and then turned back around. She walked backstage.

The camera's followed Elizabeth to her office as she opened the door. The room looked empty without her stuff put up on the walls and on the desk. She walked to the desk and picked up the box of her stuff that was placed on it. She carried the paper box out the room and then started on her silent journey to the parking lot.

She flinched as she felt a rain drop fall on her from the sky. It was raining, but she didn't mind it. As she walked to her rental, she opened the trunk and placed her box inside. Once the trunk was closed she opened the driver's door. Before she got in she looked directly at the camera. She pushed her hair back before blowing a kiss. She looked down and got into the car.

Elizabeth started the car, and pulled out of the parking space. She began to slowly drive out of the parking lot.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" someone had run out of the building. "Z!" the person, a man stopped.

Elizabeth turned the corner in her car, she had heard him, but she had decided that she wasn't going to look back. But a small smiled formed on her lips. He wanted her to stay.

Jeff Hardy stood there and watched as Elizabeth's car went out of site.

"I love you." Jeff whispered breathlessly as the rain poured on him. He was too late and he knew he may never see her again.

----

A/n: OMG! The end of this chap is so sad. I can't believe I ended it like that. One more Chapter to go. Originally with this story when I had posted it last time I wanted to do a sequel. But with this story, I didn't want to. But now that I know its ending I want to do one. But, nope…this story doesn't have a sequel. Well, I may write one for my own enjoyment and just not post it…I dunno, hmm. Oh and if you're confused why Shane and Stephanie are on Vince's side it's because he's their father, he raised them from birth and just because they've known Z for two months doesn't mean that they will come to her side just because he decided to die and come back as if he was Dixie on All My Children. If you're confused and have any questions let me know via Review, that way I can clear them up for ya. - Tiff.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I ownly own Elizabeth. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

----

Chapter Eleven:

**Sunday, November 18****th****, 2007. **

**Miami, Florida.**

**Survivor Series.**

**Two and a half Months Later:**

"I can't believe I am here."

"Oh come on, _April_. You had to tell him sometime."

"Yeah, but if someone sees me? Besides, I don't have a backstage pass. And ugh, I can't believe you decided my fake name should be April."

"Fine, what do you want me to call you, Elizabeth?"

"Shut up, Lilian!" Elizabeth yelled to Lilian as they walked backstage before the PPV, Survivor Series was going to take place. Elizabeth was wearing black Tripp pants with purple trimming, her Jeff Hardy shirt and a Jeff Hardy hoodie that was ten sizes too big for her, it went down to her mid thigh (Lilian decided not to comment on it) and her black high heel boots.

"So, what are you going to do while I'm announcing?"

"I'm going to take my seat, front row. Ha, I didn't spend all that money just to come backstage and mingle."

"Have you been keeping up with Raw?"

Elizabeth nodded. "ECW and Smackdown too."

"You know, Z. You told me you had to tell Jeff something, but you never told me what…so…now curiosity has gotten the better of me."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"I hate that saying."

"So do I, but my friend, he has to know first and then nobody else."

"Well, how's college life?"

Elizabeth stopped walking and shook her head. "I dropped out."

"What!? You're throwing away your future."

"No, I'm just creating another future. Look, you'll understand later. But, for now…twenty minutes to show time and I have to go buy Jeff Hardy shirts and…things that are Hardy like. Plus, I need to make sure my wig is on right." Elizabeth was wearing a blonde wig that went down to her butt.

"You so love him."

Elizabeth laughed. "Maybe, Lil. I'll catch you later."

"Bye." Lilian watched as Elizabeth turned the corner.

-----

"Ugh, I so hope Jeff Hardy wins!" Elizabeth heard as she flushed the toilet in the bathroom.

"Of course his team would win. He's so amazing."

"Yeah. Hmm, Jamie do you think he's over Z?"

Elizabeth walked out of the stall and then walked to the sink to wash her hands.

"I don't know. She sure was lucky. How in the world could she let Jeff Hardy go?"

"She didn't." Elizabeth snapped at the two girls. "I mean she did…she just…it's complicated. I mean, you seen what happened with Vince. If that was me, I would've left too."

"Guess you're right, but still. Poor guy, must've been heart broken."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes before leaving the ladies room. She walked over to the crowded concessions stand.

"What would you like, Miss?" the man behind the counter asked her.

"Umm, I want a Hardy Boy's pendant, uhh…that Jeff Hardy Plush Bear and the Jeff Hardy logo baseball cap."

He got the stuff and then gave her his total, she paid for it. She smiled and then made her way to her seat. The show hadn't started yet. Elizabeth put her new baseball cap on her head and put on the Hardy Boy's logo pendant. She then began to play with her plush bear.

"I'm playing with Jeff, I'm playing with Jeff." She chanted childishly. The lights in the building dimmed and she knew it was almost show time.

-----

Elizabeth had gotten thru the first match, she was glad that nobody had recognized her. Then again the first match was The Miz vs. John Morrison vs. CM Punk and she hadn't met them, really.

During the second match, she had cheered for all the divas. She didn't have any problems with most of them, so hell…she might as well have some fun.

Elizabeth didn't know what got into her, but when Lilian was announcing the Tag Match Elizabeth screamed, "Take it off Lilian!"

Lilian looked in Elizabeth's direction and glared, she went back to announcing. Elizabeth laughed.

After the match, there was a promo. Elizabeth's heart raced, Jeff was with Triple H, Kane and Rey Mysterio. Elizabeth closed her eyes tight; she didn't know if she could do this.

After nearly 5 minutes of sitting there. Elizabeth knew that the match Jeff was to be wrestling in was about to start. "Why'd the hell I get ringside seats?" Elizabeth muttered to herself.

Kennedy's theme music played and Elizabeth gave a small smile. She missed talking to him. He was a very interesting person, she'd have to say.

Once Umaga's team was done coming out it was time for Team Triple H.

Kane came out and along with the rest of the fans, Elizabeth cheered. Then came Rey Mysterio…and finally, Jeff's theme song blasted thru the arena. Elizabeth stood up and screamed the loudest she had ever screamed before. Jeff walked down the ramp, and just before he got into the ring, he looked into the crowed…right in Elizabeth's direction. Their eyes locked and Elizabeth froze, she didn't know what to do. His eyes turned away from her's and Elizabeth relaxed. Then she heard her brother-in-law's music play and he came down to the ring.

-----

Jeff Hardy and Triple H were the only ones left in the match and Jeff was getting his ass kicked by Umaga.

Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and started clapping her hands. She knew Jeff did that a lot during his matches. Triple H looked at her, and she stopped clapping. His mouth formed a smile in recognition. He then began to do the clap, other fans joined in. Elizabeth sat back down in her seat, wondering what the hell she just did. By the time the match was done, Jeff and Triple H's hand were raised in victory and she noticed Triple H whispering to Jeff, and then Triple H pointed directly to her.

Jeff looked and kept his eyes locked on her for what seemed like hours, but was only mere seconds. Their eyes just kept looking at each other, and soon a camera was going back in forth from Jeff and Elizabeth, wondering what the hell was going on. Elizabeth took off her Jeff Hardy baseball cap, and then took off her wig. She took her brown hair out of the ponytail and let it flow down.

The fans cheered, they knew who she was. And Jeff couldn't hide the smile that formed on his face. He got out of the ring and picked Elizabeth up, bringing her over the barricade before setting her down right in front of him. He and Elizabeth embraced, and then he pulled away and he placed a kiss gently on her lips.

"I love you, Jeff."

"I'm glad you're here."

"Yay!" Elizabeth giggled as the fans chanted 'Z! Z! Z! Z!'

----

Once Elizabeth and Jeff were backstage they quickly went to a place where they could be alone.

Jeff wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist as they were walking down the hall.

"I'm never letting you go."

"Good, because I don't want to go anywhere."

"How's school going?"

"Oh my God, Lil is so dead! She told you?"

Jeff laughed and nodded. "Yeah, but…I kinda stole that thing for her throat and she needed it so she could sing that night."

"You're so evil!"

"And you like it that way."

"I do." Elizabeth smiled at him. "I dropped out."

"What? Why?"

"More important things. I'm starting a new future now."

Jeff smiled and after a moment of silence he spoke. "It's hot in here, do you want to take your hoodie off?"

"Jeff…I…"

"What? What's wrong?"

"I…okay." Elizabeth agreed as she lifted the hoodie over her head. Once it was off she looked at the stunned Jeff. "It's off."

"You're…"

"Nearly four months pregnant." Elizabeth had a small stomach and was beginning to show, but with her tight Jeff Hardy Tee you could see it clearly.

Jeff placed his hands on her stomach. "I'm going to be a daddy?"

"You are."

Jeff smiled and picked Elizabeth up in excitement and hugged her. "Come on! We have to tell everyone!" Jeff grabbed Elizabeth's hand and they ran together to the catering area. Jeff opened the door and walked in with Elizabeth.

"HEY! EVERYONE!" Everyone looked up at Jeff and Elizabeth. "Z and I are going to have a baby!" Jeff announced.

"Oh my God!" Stephanie McMahon screamed from behind the two, they turned. It was Stephanie, Paul, Vince, Linda and Shane staring at Jeff and Elizabeth who were holding hands.

"She's only 18!"

"19!" her and Vince said together.

His pregnant daughter glared. "As of…today."

"It's clear that you are very happy." Vince took a few steps closer to Elizabeth, Jeff moved to the side. "Congratulations." Vince looked to Elizabeth and then did what nobody expected him to do. He hugged her.

Elizabeth was stunned but after a second, she hugged him back. No matter what, he was her father and nothing could change that.

-----

"So, how has thing been since we've last seen you?" Stephanie asked in her hotel room. She decided she wanted 'sister' time with Elizabeth.

"I've been working on editing my book. I have a publisher, and it'll be printed soon. I just need to write the last page of it and send it to Cathleen. I been in NYU, and I've dropped out when I found out I was pregnant, so it was three weeks ago."

"Yeah, that's nice… but…how have you been?"

"How do you think I've been? I don't want to talk about it, Steph. I want to move on from the past."

"Okay, good."

"So, do you know what you're having?"

"A baby."

"Gender?"

"I don't know, Stephanie!" Elizabeth sighed as she sat down on Stephanie and Paul's bed. "Sorry, it's just… being back here. It sucks."

"You hate it here don't you?"

"I hate it here because I'm a McMahon. But I'm here because I love Jeff. But, he and I talked it over and I'm not going to be traveling on the road. I'm going to be moving to his home in Cameron."

"I guess you being here for those two months worked out after all."

"Yeah. I guess, but…it made me see a psychiatrist."

"Why? Did we drive you crazy?"

"Not only about the family, but…about my dead son, and my wild party life. Ya know? It's time for me to settle down now. I'm going to be a mom to a baby that I love already, and I'm going to be a girlfriend to Jeff. A good dedicated girlfriend."

"That's a lot for a 19 year old. Can you handle it?"

"I don't know, but hell…I'm going to try my best."

"And if you crash and burn?"

Elizabeth thought for a second and then looked at Stephanie. "I'm a McMahon. If I crash…and burn, I'll get back up."

Stephanie smiled as she looked at the clock. "I'm glad you're back."

"I know…I know."

-----

"Come on…let me readddd it!" Lilian whined about a month later.

"No way, Lilian." Elizabeth had just finished writing the last page of her book.

"Please, Z? I'm your best friend. Plus, I came to visit you all the way from New York!" Lilian did have a point, the WWE Superstars had off because Christmas just passed. Lilian had come to visit Elizabeth. Jeff was upstairs, painting their baby's nursery.

"Okay. Fine." Elizabeth slid the laptop over the counter to Lilian.

Lilian smiled triumphantly and began to read the last page to Elizabeth's book. Something that she had just written.

_My life has changed so much because of this summer. I'm happy. That's something new to me. I'm settling into my family life, even signing things Elizabeth McMahon. Though, that may soon change because Jeff proposed this Christmas. Ha, I never thought it would come. It kind of feels like I'm rushing into things, but I do have to say that it feels right. And that's all that matters. I never dreamed that I would be loved the way I am. But I am, why? Why are there people that see the good in everything? I met Jeff Hardy, and he sees the good in me. Why? I don't know, but I've leaned not to question things. Well, I've learned not to question love._

_The McMahon family dynasty. Ah, well…it's a good family tree. Rich, powerful…so not my style. Yet, it's like I fit right in with Stephanie and Shane. Vince on the other hand…I don't know if I'll ever be comfortable around him, not enough to call him "dad" I'm sure. Linda, she's sweet, she was like a mother to me. Like I said…was. She's very nice and sweet, but she lied to me and I don't know if I can trust her and think of her as a mother again. I'm learning to forgive, trust me, it's not an easy process. _

_I still go to therapy. I need it, but everything's getting better. And I so think there will be another book by me in the future. After all, my future is as bright as the stars._

_I have the best friend ever, Lilian Garcia, she's been here for me this whole ride. I have a good…not stable family. I'm in love with the man of my dreams and I'm having a baby that I want nothing more than to love and to make sure he or she's okay. And then…I got all of you. You, the fans and friends and supporters that believe in me and want me to be happy. I love all of you and I am so thankful to have you all in my life. And who would've thought…this would all be possible thanks to The Will?_

_XOXO,_

_Elizabeth Zyler McMahon_

-----

A/n: So…that ends The Will. Damn, hard to believe this is over. A happy ending…I guess. I'm thinking about writing a sequel, but if I do…it won't be posted. So, it'll just be for my entertainment. Seriously, sequels aren't my thing. I believe that sequels can never compare to the original. Thanks to everyone that's reviewed this story so far. To everyone that has read, stood by me and favored and story alerted it. You peoples ROCK! XOXO – Tiffany.


End file.
